Seeing Double?
by hungryh1ppo
Summary: Yuugi and Joey find themselves on a trip to Egypt, thanks to Professor Hawkins. Plans go amuck, and they wind up in the past! New enemies and douplegangers, this quite a way to spend vacation. Original Character, Tahira. We'll be seeing much OOCness.
1. Default Chapter

_PSST! Hey peeps. This is based on a roleplay that I've been having with my friends over the internet. We have an original character tossed in here, but, then again, who doesn't? Thanks to moodymarecale and hoshiranit. Please leave reviews! Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I have no association with Yugioh, and do not own._

Joey was busy sneaking around with Tristan. The two had a knack for mischief, but this was BIG. And when I say big, I mean HUGE. They had stumbled into the teacher's lounge and had discovered that their history teacher was wearing a WIG! They had left tea and Yugi out of the plan, in case tea ranted and Yugi would disapprove, well that's what Tristan said anyways. Now, on with the plan..

They had sneaked past the office, and glued themselves to a wall. They then wormed their way to the idle wig, and tied an electronic mini car to it. They heard footsteps, snickering, they slipped out. Now, you might ask why they were after school, but that was the usual detention. Duh. They couldn't WAIT till history class. That's probably the first time he had ever said that.

The 2 boys, good intentions or not, decided to leave. They had been so busy in hiding their existence, they literally ran into Rebecca, and well smack down with their faces on the floor. "That's another name for kissing the floor." Joey mumbled as he stood up.

Rebecca was walking through the halls of the school she was staying after for credit. She was run over, and she got up fairly annoyed. She stood up and crossed her arms and tapped her foot "What are you doing?" she asked

Joey let out a sigh and shook his head and put his fore finger up to her face. "You'll have to see tomorrow missy!" he said mocking testily. "It goes like this, a wig, and a head. Poetry for the day!" Honda said laughing.

Rebecca glared at them, why did they always have to do this! "Well, hate to spoil your fun, but I'm telling the principle and the lot of you will get what you deserve! "She said putting her arm to her hip.

Joey then placed his hand on her head, and as she tried to walk, was stopped by the "power" of his hand. "You're not going anywhere missy until you pledge your loyalty!" he said as he gave her a silly grin

Yami approached Joey, Honda, and Rebecca with a smile... seeing Joey and Rebecca playing around, and waved. "Hey guys! What's going on?"

"What're you doing after school Yug'?" Joey said as he let go of Rebecca. "Did YOU get into detention too?" he asked amazed, sure everyone knew he could get in detention, but not as often as goody two shoes Yugi.

Yami Yuugi laughed nervously. "Erm, no! Of course not. I was just getting extra help on my.. Algebra." The truth was he actually got into trouble for playing a game during a class and ended up getting a 2 hour detention for it, but he couldn't let anyone know about that, though they'd surely find out.

Tristan was busy fiddling with his control, when he let his control slip, and pushed the forward button. Chain reaction. They could here a sharp " GAAAH!" from the office, followed by an angry BALD history teacher racing toward them.

Yami looked at the bald teacher curiously, wondering what happened in the office.

Joey looked to his right and immediately put on a -GAH!- face and made a scramble for it, pulling along Tristan. Yami and the two made a mad dash, Joey in the lead, looking the most ridiculous. They could hear angry shouts from afar and hoped they'd had made it.

Yami panted slightly while trying to talk to Tristan "What... did you...do!" Yami looked back at the teacher, who was shaking his fist in the air at them.

Tristan panted, talking in breathes. "Wig." Joey had slowed down, and immediately burst out laughing and snorting. "HAHAHA" he said as he started rolling on the floor.

Yami stared at the two, blankly. "You mean... you pulled off that teachers WIG!"

"You better hope that teacher doesn't find you." Yami shook his head.

Tristan immediately took the cue, and began to laugh in amusement. They both knew Yami most likely was looking at them blankly. Joey attempted to stop three times before he was able to calm himself. "Yes, wig. " he said as he kept on his silly grin. "The mutation of our hideous experiment has been let loose to the school!" Joey joked as he slapped Tristan on the back. "We'll probably get busted by Rebecca anyways." Tristan added.

Joey then finally settled down. He acted as if it never happened, or at least partially. "So, does Yugi have any more powdered cocoa? "He said as he shivered. He then randomly insulted the school, yelling up into the air. "Darn you, can't you get some air conditioning?"

Ugh, Rebecca Yuugi said/thought. Yami grinned, Girlfriend,eh? Yuugi fumed. NO! He yelled. "I believe so. And why do you need air conditioning when it's winter?" Yami asked. "Joey, don't you mean to say that this school could use a good heating system?"

Tristan looked at Yami a big - Joey's such a moron - look on his face as he resumed watching Joey insult the school. Joey looked at Yami quizzically. "Same thing." he said carelessly. "Well, want to get out of this dump or not? You know you can stay here during the day all ja want." he said as he turned to the direction out.

"I'd rather not." Yami followed Joey closely out of the high school, and into the cold, winter air. "JEEZ, it's cold."

Yami ran down the school steps and looked back, noticing that Tristan was still at the top of the steps. "Coming?" He asked. "TRISTAN!" Yami called. "We need to hurry! Joey's already starting to suffer from brain freeze!"

Joey looked up and let a drop of snow to touch his tongue. "Yah, well, it's a winter wonderland. "He commented. Suddenly, a huge light bulb appeared over his head. "Why don't we go caroling!" he said as his light bulb flared. "We could get tea to come, and we could raise money for...um...Egyptian Pharaoh Returns Day!" Tristan hustled up to Joey, looking at him annoyed. "Hoo-rah." he said unexcited.

Yami turned to Joey, "I don't sing." He said bluntly. "Nice of you to join us. Let's go, then." Yami started to walk down the sidewalk.

(( Tries to picture Yami singing in the English dub voice... ROFL XDDDD ))

" Hn... I bet Yugi will! "He said. He then remembered Yuugi's solo in choir. Meep. Okay, maybe not. "Well, we could always have your face on a Christmas ornament!" he joked, grinning at the thought.

"I'm sure they'd sell real quickly. Maybe we should start a chain store of just my face." Yami rolled his eyes.

Tristan scooped a snow ball from the ground, packed it and aimed it at Joey. SMACK! Joey went tumbling to the side. Joey grinned, took the head of a snowman nearby, and tossed it at Tristan.

Oy... idiots. We'll never get to the game shop. Yami shook his head slowly.

Joey straightened himself, waving his hand in victory as the grumbling Tristan caught up. "That'd be really swell, and we could have a friendship store just for tea!" he said following the joke.

Yami shrugged. "It's only fair, seeing as you and Tristan already have chain stores." He snorted.

Tristan was covered in snow, not in the mood to talk, just glared at Joey. Joey completely ignored him as he ran ahead of Yami as he saw the game shop. "Is My cocoa in there?" he yelled.

"The mix is!" Yami called back. "HEY, wait for us!" Yami scrambled to dig up Tristan from the mound of snow that lay over him.

Tristan muttered a thanks and pulled himself up. "Remind me to get revenge on Joey later." he said as he caught up with Joey.

Yami approached the game store door and opened it up, expecting Yuugi's grandpa to greet them, but none did.

Joey invited himself in, racking up his coat and stepped into the dark shop. "Gramps?" he yelled into the house uncertainly. Tristan rummaged for the light and flicked it on.

Where's my grandpa at? Yami, switch. Now. Yuugi took control of his own body. "Grandpa?" He called. There was no answer.

"That's weird..." Yuugi looked around slowly, "Gramps?" He called again.

Joey scratched his head as he looked around. Nothing LOOKED different. He knew Yugi cared for his grandfather more than you'd believe. Maybe he left a note..or maybe this is more than that.

Um, Yuugi? Yami said. Not now, I'm trying to figure out where grandpa went. Yugi responded, irritated. But Yuugi... Yami began. I SAID NOT NOW Yuugi snapped.

Joey and Tristan searched up and down, even in cabinets for the missing grandfather. Joey was at the moment looking through the cupboard when he heard the door creak open. He popped his head out of the cupboard and questioned, " Gramps..?

Yuugi ran into his room, searching everywhere. "GRAMPA!" Yuugi sighed at the silence that answered his cry and slinked back downstairs. "Joey, Tristan... I can't find him anywhere."

" Hello boys!" Solomon's voiced boomed as he carried 2 bags of groceries in his hands. Joey nearly fell down in shock. " Eh?" grandpa said in curiosity. Joey stood up and inched away towards Yuugi's room. " He's home Yug'" Joey said laughing in relief. God that old geezer has a way of scaring anyone half to death that way.

Yuugi ran down the stairs. "GRANDPA!" Yuugi was on the final step when he tripped and fell on his face. "Ow."

Tristan looked across the room, eyes in complete circles. "You went SHOPPING?" he said demandingly. "You nearly scared us all to death!

Yuugi got up slowly. "I need to stop falling." He said to himself. "GRANDPA! You could've left a note!"

" Ohoho! I didn't think it'd worry you that much!" he said laughing. " I've got a surprise for you two!" he said as he pulled out a letter.

"Suprise? Let me see!"

"It seems that Professor Hawkins has invited us for a tour of Egypt!" he said as he pulled out 3 tickets. "He's reserved a hotel for us and we'll be leaving tomorrow!" he added cheerfully. "You can invite one friend." he said as packed away his groceries.

"Just one? Well then that's a no-brainer. Joey, want to go with us?" Yuugi looked up at his best friend, hopefully.

" Well, I'm up fer it!" Joey said as he peered at the groceries and swiped a bag of potato chips. " I'll need the sun-tan though! Unless you want me to burn to a crisp. I'd think a tan would be good for you though." he said as he munched on a chip. Solomon immediately -hmph- ed and took the bag from Joey.

Yuugi... Yami softly said. Yea, what's up? Yuugi asked. Are we really going to Egypt? Yami asked cautiously. Well... It sure looks like it! Yuugi smiled.

The next day Yuugi awoke from his bed stretching and putting on his puzzle. "Well, today's the day!" He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs "GRAAAAANDPAAAAAA!"

Solomon heard yugi's call of excitement as he made breakfast. He had dressed in tourist fashion, multicolored shirt on hand. ( I think he's the tourist type, he'll be like, let's go see that! And that! ) He had his " cool" black shades on, and his casual cap over his head. " Slow down! Breakfast first!"

Yuugi stood in the living room for a moment. "OH RIGHT." He ran upstairs again, grabbing a suitcase from under his bed and plopping it on the bed. "OK, so what to bring..."

Yuugi carefully laid out his clothes that he wanted to take and placed them in the suitcase, along with the other essentials he needed and closed the suitcase. "There, all packed!"

Solomon heard Yuugi's call of excitement as he made breakfast. He had dressed in tourist fashion, multicolored shirt on hand. ( I think he's the tourist type, he'll be like, let's go see that! And that! ) He had his "cool" black shades on, and his casual cap over his head. " Slow down! Breakfast first!"

Joey rummaged through his bag, double checking. Toothbrush, check. Clothes, check. Prank tools, check. Sun-lotion, Check. Comb? AW, who needs it. He then heaved one bag over his shoulder as he lugged the wheeled one in his other hand. He then added the final touch with his - I'm on vacation! Get out of the way!- hat. He just hoped Yugi didn't bring his leather attire.

_PSST! Hey REVIEW PLEASE. My first fan-fiction on this site. Please post suggestions. At the moment we're totally brain dead. _


	2. Chapter 2

Yuugi ran down the stairs again with his suitcase trailing behind him "WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST?" He demanded.

Joey burst into the room, right on time. He had shorts and a white tea-shirt on, refreshed to smell the alluring smell of breakfast. He practically floated past grandpa and to the plate.

"Hey Joey! You ready?" Yuugi asked

" We're having omelets and sausage for breakfast. We won't be having the same food in a while boys, so you better savor this!" he said while laughing " We'll be leaving in 20 minutes so eat fast. " he warned. Joey took the cue and devoured his breakfast as if it was the last thing in the world.

Yuugi quickly ate his breakfast and ran back upstairs to change in his usual: his school uniform.

Joey stood up and flexed. " Good bye Japan, hello Egypt!" he said as he imagined himself on the top of the pyramids, laughing his head off and ordering Kaiba around. " Ready!" he exclaimed.

(( Kaiba: looks over my shoulder That stupid dog... /Hehe, couldn't resist./ ))

Yuugi sped back down the stairs calling out "IIIIII'm reaaaaaady!"

Yuugi, slow down. You ate too fast and now my stomach hurts Yami complained.

Solomon got up from his seat and opened the door as Joey and Yugi sped out in excitement. " Boys will be boys." he murmured. He then opened the trunk and packed the luggage that the two had handed him.

Joey was trying his luck at aiming a rock, typed to a piece of paper, as they passed by Tristan. It told him to not get in trouble without him. He then looked over to the bouncing Yugi. /he's hyper/

Yuugi bounced in the back of the car. "I'm so excited!" I THINK WE GET THE POINT NOW, STOP BOUNCING Yami fought hard not to throw up.

Yuugi kept bouncing up and down. YUUGI STOP. Can't stop.. to excited. Yuugi kept bouncing. UGH, THAT'S IT. Yami took over Yuugi's body without warning, holding himself down. OTHER MEEEE THAT'S NOT FAIR.

Joey had gotten dizzy after watching Yugi jump up and down after a while and finally stepped out of the car when they parked. " We're here!" Solomon shouted as he parked the car and stepped out.

"Finally." Yami got out of the car, still trying to keep the breakfast from that morning down.

Joey breathed in the air and looked around. " Well, I've bought one of those Kodak cameras!" he said as he took it out. " This'll be the last breathe of air I have of here in a while!" he said as he breathed heavily. He helped gramps bring the luggage out and held the heavier ones and left the lighter ones for gramps and yug'

Yami grabbed his and Yuugi's suitcase and started to walk toward the airport entrance.

Joey heaved the bags and followed after Yami. Solomon was busy catching up to them. Joey started to clamp his hand down on Yuugi's shoulder when he noticed he'd changed again. " So it's back to Egypt fer yah? I bet your a living legend over there!" he said excitedly.

YAMI. Hi. Yuugi said. No. I'm not switching back until you settle down. Yami stated firmly. You're just old. How old are you 5000 years old? Yuugi smirked. Shut up. Yami fumed.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm a bit nervous though. I haven't been there in 5000 years." Yami said. SEE! 5000 years. You're OLDDDD. Yuugi laughed. ...Shut...up.

" Ah, no worries, hakunapatata." he said as he quoted Lion King. "We're there!" he said as he gazed at the airport. "Now we just slip these bags through the conveyor belt. " he said as he lifted his bag and passed it through. " Clear. " came a dull monotone voice. Joey had no clue how it worked, but he wasn't going to ask.

Yami did the same, looking incredulously at the machine. "Woah..." When the bag was checked clear, he stared at it for a little while longer, wondering how it worked. LET'S GET GOING. Yuugi pestered. OK, OK. But you know how I am with technology.. Yami waited for his grandpa's bag to be checked.

"We gotta get going! The planes boarding!" Yami started to run off, only to find out he had no idea where he was going. "Uhhhhh..."

As their bags were checked he heaved it up again and put it on a separate conveyor to be sent to the plane's luggage. He heard their plane number called and he exclaimed. "The planes boarding! Let's hurry! Gramps is already on board." He said as he completely ignored Yami.

Yami ran to the boarding dock with Joey quickly and boarded the plane, trying to find Yuugi's grandpa.

Joey led Yami to the docking area; he tripped and fell on the stairs. They had barely made it on board, and seated next to the seats saved by Solomon. " Well, looks like you have the window seat Yami." he said quite happily. He then put his gaze on the in flight movie. He then looked to his left to see a patron serving him those salty peanuts he loved. " Peanuts!" he exclaimed as he ripped open the bag.

A random girl, sitting directly behind Yami cooed "Ooooh.. pretty hair" and attempted to pull at it, but to her surprise Yami turned around and said smoothly "Don't touch the hair."

Wow.. Egypt. I wonder what it's like. Yami thought to himself, resting his head on the seat. You know.. I'm sure you'll find a lot of information about your past there. Yuugi stated. I sure hope so... Yami turned to look out the window.

Several hours later, Joey was snoring loudly as he leaned against Yami's crushed body. " Don't let the monkeys attack me.." he murmured.

Yami closed his eyes, lost in his own thoughts. I hope it's nice there...

Yami opened one eye and saw Joey's sleeping body leaning against him. "Ew." He pushed Joey off slowly, only to have Joey fall into his grandpa's lap. "Oops..."

Joey finally stepped off the plane lightheaded. He looked around to see that it really was Egypt. Sandy. By the time they got to the hotel, the sun was already beating down on them.

He was busy rubbing the sun-lotion on him to notice Yugi. The desert was way to vast once he thought of it. He remembered serenity burying him on the beach when they were little. " Reminds me a little bit about serenity." he said as he squeezed more lotion from the bottle. " I think you'll need this. " he said as he handed it to Yugi.

Yami took the bottle from Joey. "It IS nice here... but hot. It's a nice change from the cool winter."

" Yah, but you can't shove snow up someone's pants." he said as he recalled pranking tea last week. " Looks like gramps is the real tourist." he said as he pointed his thumb at Solomon busy with his maps.

"Of course he is, he gets excited about going places more than anyone." Yami responded, watchin Solomon as he fumbled through the maps.

He idly shifted through his jigsaw puzzle of the pyramids he had gotten as an exclusive gift from the airport. "Hey, can you help me with this?" he said as he tried fitting a piece into another by force. "I can't tell up from down on this thing."

"Yea, sure." Yami walked over to his grandpa and put together the jigsaw puzzle in 30 seconds flat. "There you go!" He smiled at the finished product.

" Well, whatcha know." Joey said laughing. He looked the puzzle over. He then pointed out some thing peculiar. " Look, there's something written on the pyramid. " he said as he traced it over. " Something in that funny writing they have here." he said as he put his head closer to the puzzle for a better look.

Yami looked at the writing closely. To his surprise, he could read it perfectly. My memories as pharaoh may be gone, but I can still read the ancient texts. He thought to himself. "It says 'A surprise lies on the 3rd pyramid of Anubis... come if you dare.'"

" What the heck is dat suppose to mean." Joey commented as he laid back. " And how did you do that? Did you learn that in language class or something?" he added afterwards. " I can speak Spanish." Joey said as he versed a few lines.

"Joey, don't hurt yourself trying to remember the Spanish language." Yami joked. "And I can't really explain how I know what it says... I guess that's one memory I didn't lose."

" Well, you're good at puzzles, mind telling me what that means in English." he said mentioning the riddle. "This is weird, do you think it's an invite to a party?" he said wistfully.

"Somehow, I doubt it. But I'm not sure what the 3rd pyramid of Anubis means..." Yami racked his brain for a possible answer but couldn't find one to his disappointment.

Joey slumped off the bed and slipped a map from Solomon. It was soon followed by a " Hey! What do you think you're doing!" and then Joey rushing back to their room. Joey then showed Yami triumphantly the map. It had a layout of all the pyramids, including tours of Egypt.

"Good job, Joey." Yami said sarcastically. "But I don't think it was necessary to steal the map. I'm sure Grandfather would have let us see it, anyway."

Joey tried to ignore the comment as he pointed his finger at three pyramids. " You see, during history the teacher finally said something useful. I remember something to do with Anubis for these three. But I can't remember when they were made." he added scratching his head.

"Hmmm... I wonder if we should visit all three of these pyramids and maybe there will be information on them. Hopefully we can find the right one." Yami said, looking at the map thoughtfully.

" So you want to ask gramps to drive us over there?" Joey said as he laid out on his bed. " We can't just walk there." he added, looking at the distance between the pyramids. He then stood up and got his glue. He began gluing the pieces of the puzzle together, utterly failing, and getting glue in his hair.

"Yea, we'd have to." Yami watched as Joey fiddled with the glue. "You're the only person I know that can manage that."

Joey looked half annoyed but then broke into his goofy grin. "Least I don't have hair that's shaped like a star, you're the only person I know who can manage that!" he said as he visualized himself in star shaped hair.

"It's all Yuugi's fault." Yami snorted. YOU had the same hair when you were pharaoh Yuugi interrupted.

Joey broke into laughter at Yami's "optimism". " Well I'll go ask gramps that you've found a "sudden" interest in those pyramids."

"OK Joey. But I certainly don't want my grandfather to be dragged into this just in case something strange happens." Yami was worried about Solomon getting kidnapped again..

Solomon had raised an eyebrow at the request but decided not to ask. They had rented a desert safari truck and had gotten in. Joey took a sip of the water. " Boy, it's hot out!" he exclaimed. " We best save the water for the trip Joey. " Solomon warned.

Yami nodded in agreement to Solomon's warning. "Especially if this trip takes longer than expected." He said. I sure hope it doesn't... he thought.

" You two are too careful." Joey groaned and put away the water bottle. " Well, we ready?" Joey asked. Solomon nodded and closed the trunk. He turned on the engine once in and drove toward the pyramid directly, no roads were needed in Egypt.

I wonder if we'll find anything about your past in these pyramids Yuugi said, hopefully. Perhaps. We'll find out soon enough Yami was excited by the thought of finding memories of his past, but he was also nervous as to what he might find out.

Joey took the whole puzzle incident as another part of his trip. He didn't really think anything would come of it. But deep down he knew he should be careful, he was dealing with more than Domino High now. He put his face out into the wind like a dog and was refreshed when it hit his face.

Yami looked at Joey curiously. "What exactly are you doing?" He asked. He never understood Joey's actions... except in dueling, which Yami admitted Joey was very good at. But sometimes, Joey just seemed like he didn't have a brain.

( Kaiba: SEE! He is a dog! Me: Shut up and go play duel monsters or something. )

Yami looked out the window, seeing the first of the three pyramids approaching. "We're almost there."

Joey pulled his head back from the wind. "Your going to become a crisp star-fish in that leather." Joey commented. He was right. Although Yami was used to the heat, the leather had caused him to start looking like a red lobster. "Relax."

Yami looked down at his own attire and shrugged. "Yuugi did it." Will you stop blaming me for everything? Yuugi said, annoyed.

"Besides leather isn't all that bad." Yami stated.

"They look like huge blocks of stone. I wonder why they praise it so much." Joey commented as he looked at it. "Now let's take a look at it." he said as they stopped. He jumped out of the truck and patted the stone.

"They build these pyramids for the bodies of dead pharaohs, Joey." Yami informed. "The Egyptians built these by themselves, with no machines. Just there own bodies. That's why they're so praised and raved on about."

Joey edged away from it in realization. " Deeaad pha-raohs?" he said as he chattered his teeth. "He then pointed at the pyramid, then Yami, then the pyramid again. He then burst out in laughter.

"Yea, yea. My actual body may be in one of these. But my spirit isn't, obviously." Yami said. The thought of his own body lying in one of these pyramids made him shiver a bit.

Joey then tried to look for an opening. "So, how do we know if this is the right one or not?" he asked as he searched. He looked to his right to see a scorpion scuttling toward him. He jumped and walked backwards slowly at the pace it was moving. " Y-Yami..."

"Don't worry Joey; it won't hurt you unless you do something to make it hurt you." Yami said cooled. "And to tell you the truth, I'm not sure how we'd know if it's the right one. I'm guessing that if it is the right one... we'd be greeted by something..."

Joey decided to stop moving, though still wary of the scorpion. "Maybe it's the scorpion." he said lamely. He looked around for signs of life, but all he saw was Yami and Solomon.

Yami looked around again. "Nothing seems to be here so we might as well move on." He walked toward the car.

Joey turned around and headed to the car. He jumped into the car with the waiting Solomon. Solomon meanwhile was very curious of why they didn't really seem to be enjoying the trip. What were they expecting?

Yami slumped into the car as well. "Well that one wasn't the one we were looking for obviously." He said.

Joey waved two fingers into the air. "Well, dat leaves, two more." he said as he took a great gulp of his water bottle. He looked up. "We've got a long wait to go till the next pyramid ya know."

"Yea... I know." Yami thought for a moment, and then the light bulb went in his head. "Hey Joey... that puzzle said the 3rd pyramid of Anubis... so wouldn't it make sense to just go to the 3rd pyramid that was on that map?"

He then grabbed his shoe off his foot and turned it sideways. Sand poured out into a lump. "Now, how'd that get in there?" He said scratching his head.

Yami stared at Joey. "Joey... Egypt... well, it's mostly desert. And there's sand all around..."

Joey then looked at Yami, prodding at Yami's magic light bulb. "Now, why didn't I think of that!" he said laughing nervously. He then put his shoe back on and proceeded to empty the other.

Yami looked at Solomon. "Hey, Sol...er.. Grandpa, do you know anything about the 3rd pyramid of Anubis by chance?" He asked.

"Yes, why do you ask? " Solomon muttered as he tossed Yami a pamphlet. Joey leaned over to Yami and looked over the pamphlet. "Junk, Junk, Junk, Anubis's pyramid, Junk Junk. " Joey listed in monotone.

"Uh... Joey. Let me have a look at the Anubis' Pyramid one." Yami reached over and took the pamphlet, searching through it.

"Here it is!" Yami pointed to the pyramid on a map inside the pamphlet. "And it IS the third pyramid. No use stopping at the 2nd one now that we know which one it is."

She stood near one of the pyramids, having wandered away from the site. Her 'parents', Chitose and Yasuo, had finally agreed to take her along on one of their trips to Egypt for an archeological dig, though they'd been very hesitant. She sighed, staring up at the pyramid through strange, gold eyes. She looked about 18, but in truth, she was a high school freshman.

At a Japanese high school, yeah, see if you can figure that one out. However, she looked about as far from Japanese as one could get. Sure, her straight, waist-length black hair matched the stereotype, but her skin didn't, it was dark, tanned. She wore sandals, tan pants of a strange fabric, and a white linen shirt. Around her head was tied a bandana, made to hide something upon her forehead.

The mark it hid was the Eye of Horus, that rested upon her forehead like a 3D tattoo, but the black fabric was folded to hide it effectively. Her name was Tahirah Nosara, the surname taken from her 'parents', her first name...she wasn't quite sure of where it had come from. It was all she remembered when Yasuo found her 5 years prior, hidden in an Egyptian tomb, and still alive. There was another issue, Tahirah never aged, her hair never grew, and her physical appearance, in general, never /ever/ shifted.

In actuality, she was the Millennium Doll, a byproduct of the creation of the Millennium Items. However, much like someone else we know, her memories had gone totally 'kaput' other than vague senses of deja-vu now and then. Like right around now, as she stared at the pyramid, her 'father' had said it was known as the third pyramid. Why? How the heck could she have known?

Nor did she know why she was still standing there. Unlike most people, she could tolerate the scorching heat with no effort, it was comfortable to her. "I wonder..."she murmured, glancing around lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they traveled to the third pyramid, the sun had already started to set. Joey took his hat and started to wave it. "Well, at least we'll be able to walk a step without turning to toast." Joey commented as he stepped out of the vehicle.

"Yea. Speak for yourself." Yami looked down at his own leather attire. Mental note: hurt Yuugi later. Yami thought to himself. I HEARD THAT! Yuugi responded. Dammit... Yami sighed. He forgot Yuugi knew everything he was thinking.

Tahirah had stayed at the pyramid the whole time, wandering around a bit. She looked up as a car approached "Hn?" She knew that it wasn't one from her parents' team...though they'd probably come looking for her sooner or later. Preferably later.

Joey stretched from the long ride. "SO, you said something about meeting here right?" he asked no one in particular. He then trudged in the sand and leaned against the pyramid.

" So is there a -push me- button on this thing?" he said as he looked over the pyramid.

Tahirah watched Joey and Yami, and then raised a brow at Joey. She knew both of them from school, vaguely, but the shorter one, Yuugi she believed was his name, seemed to slap her in the face a bit more. He looked different too..anyways. "Of course there's not," she stated, walking over to Joey with an exasperated look.

Tahirah followed Joey and Yami, curious as to why two students from her high school...would walk into a pyramid like it was a mall or something. "Weird," she murmured, feeling an odd tingling on her forehead. A reaction to the Millennium Puzzle, she'd later figure out.

Joey turned his head and walked over to Yami. " A door huh. Let's go in." he said it as simple as that. He flung the door open, and a huge spike came from the floor as Joey tumbled back, barely missing being pitched by the spike. " Easy does it." Joey said as he laughed nervously.

"Yea.. Joey. I'm going to assume that there's traps set up for us as mouse traps are set for.. well mice. So we have to be careful." Yami said as he watched Joey tumble backward.

He looked to his right to see a girl looking at him, her face clearly stating - what the-----. Joey stood up and shook his head rapidly. He then straightened himself. " So..you see anything out of the usual besides an attacking spike?" he said as he inched away

Yami turned around to see a girl behind him and Joey. "Hello...?" Yami said to the girl. She looked familiar... like he had seen her somewhere before.

Tahirah blinked at Yami, okay, he definitely looked different from when she'd seen him, but still familiar. "Ah..hi to you too," she replied, watching Joey inching away with a raised brow before looking back at Yami.

Yami looked at the girl in wonderment. Where have I seen her before? He wondered.

Tahirah noticed the look Yami was giving her, and blinked once again, returning it almost identically. 'What the...?'she thought in confusion. "..What is it?" she asked aloud, trying to sound nonchalant.

Failing.

" Any clue what's in here? We got a - meet here or die- note." he said giving her his world renowned cheesy grin. He then peered into the open door. " I can't really see anything from here, and I don't want to end up like Swiss cheese either. " he admitted.

Tahirah raised a brow "I don't know anything about the note...but I might be able to help navigate the pyramid." She shrugged. "...And by the way, my name's Tahirah Nosara."

"I could've sworn I've seen you somewhere before... I just can't quite figure out from where." Yami looked down at his biker boot shoes. "I wish I could remember where I've seen you before..."

Tahirah's gold eyes blinked once again. She stared at Yami in confusion "Well...we do go to the same school," she muttered, again failing to sound casual. 'What..is he talking about? What's with this guy? And why the heck is my head hurting like this?' she thought, absently raising a hand to rub under her bandana.

Yami looked back up at the girl. "Is something wrong? Does your head hurt?" He asked as he seen Tahirah rubbing her forehead.

"Hm?" Tahirah hastily dropped her hand to her side. "Nah..just the after effects of the heat, I guess," she stated a bit too quickly. She glanced at the door to the tomb "...I'm curious, neither of you brought a light source, did you?"

Joey looked from Yami, to Tahirah, to Yami again. " So...can I call you Terra?" he said as he dodged another scorpion. "Why won't you leave me alone!" he insulted the scorpion as he danced across the sand.

Yami looked behind him and stared absent mindedly at the dark door that awaited them. "No. We weren't expecting to be coming here. But here we are." Yami held up the Millennium Puzzle in his hands. "I just hope coming here wasn't a big mistake..." He said as he looked at the puzzle in his hands.

Tahirah's hand shot out to grab Joey's shoulder "Stop leaping around like that, you'll only attract them," she stated blandly. "And call me whatever you want, so long as it's in proper etiquette." She'd been called some pretty...interesting things.

Tahirah looked at Yami, still gripping Joey's shoulder, she blinked at the puzzle. 'Huh? That thing..'she thought, an expression of shock crossing her face. She eradicated it before she did something stupid "...Well there's probably torches inside, so maybe that won't be an issue," she murmured.

"Is he always blonde? Yes, I'm afraid so."

Tahirah sighed "This could be a long night," she grumbled to herself. She looked back at the door "...Well, shall we?" She didn't want to get caught by her parents going into a pyramid without permission.

"We shall. But let's wait for Joey. Though I must warn you, he may take a while. He's a little slow in the head." Yami said, looking at Joey.

" Well, I've got a lighter in my pocket." he said as he pulled it out. " I've also got some lint, 20 dollars, and a stick of beef jerky." he said as he nibbled on the beef snack. "Well, it's now or nothing. " Joey said as he popped his head into the door.

Tahirah grabbed Joey's shirt and gingerly tugged him back "Call me crazy, but maybe it's a bad idea for /you/ to go first," she stated to him, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I think it's best if I go in first." Yami said, looking through the dark doorway.

Joey staggered back and glared at her. "I can go first, with my hands tied behind my back!" he said with a smug grin. That was obviously not the answer she was looking for. " Well, missy, why don't you go?" he said as he made room for her.

Yami sighed. "I said I'll go. I don't want to put you guys in danger. Especially you Joey. Lord knows you have enough damage in your brain already."

Tahirah nodded lightly "Hey, Joey..." She was pretty sure that was his name "..Light that torch, unless you want to be falling into a pit or something."

Tahirah glared at Joey "Light that torch without burning yourself, and maybe I'll be impressed." She glanced at Yami with a 'you put up with him /how?' kind of look.

Joey took the torch to his right and flicked out his lighter. Ironically, it fell to the ground, and in an embarrassing -woopsie!- moment he searched the ground for it and picked it up. " Eh..I meant to do that!" he said as he lit the torch.

Tahirah blinked slowly "...Y'think there's even any brain cells /left?"she asked Yami with a smirk. He seemed rather brave, he rather risk his own life than his friend's, and even a girl he'd barely met. Interesting..

Yami walked up to the pyramid and slammed his head into the pyramid wall repeatedly. Yami stopped shortly after a warning from Yuugi about destroying his short term memory and turned to look at Joey. "Hand me the torch, Joey" Yami held out his hand.

Tahirah blinked slowly '...Well...this should be great fun' she thought. Her eyes glanced towards Joey 'Mental note: be sure /not/ to warn him of any prophecies on the walls' she added to herself. She watched Yami calmly.

Yami grabbed the torch and cautiously went inside the pyramid. It appeared to be a hallway, leading to somewhere. Yami stopped and turned around "OK Guys, it seems to be all clear from here." Yami shouted.

Tahirah gave Joey a ginger push in front of her, and then followed. She glanced at the walls, which were blank. "Now that...is very weird,"she commented.

"So..eh.. You sure this place ain't cursed?" he asked hesitantly. He remembered death-T. He paced across the narrow passage slowly, wary of any other random spikes flying towards him.

Yami held up his torch looking around at the walls. They were defiantly bare. "I expected them to be filled with hieroglyphics." He said aloud.

"They usually are,"Tahirah replied to Yami. She ran her hand over a section of the wall "...But these are bare, and smooth..."she murmured to herself. She glanced at Joey "...If it is cursed, you're going to walk into it before we do."

Joey practically fell on his butt at that comment. " Well, aren't you a lovable bunch." he said in sarcasm. " So... what's in here anyways?" he asked as he swept away a cobweb.

Yami walked a bit further until he came to a fork in the hallway" Which way should we go?" He asked.

"How should I know?" Tahirah rolled her eyes at Joey, then glanced at Yami and the separating paths. "..That's a good question." She walked forwards slowly, noticing something on the ground "Hn?" She knelt, it was a piece of a slab with a few characters on it. Her eyes scanned it "...Ah...this makes no sense. It says 'curse of Anubis will'...and then cuts off."

"More egyptian mumbo jumbo. Am I the only one that doesn't understand any of this?" he yelled out. He was met by the dead echo of the pyramid. "Spooky. " he said afterwards.

Joey shrugged. "Well, obviously right, because all the horror films I've seen the monster is always lurking on the left side of the hall." he said in a matter of fact way. Joey's definitely watched too many movies.

Yami stared at the slab for a moment reciting the words in his head a few times. "Hmmm... I wonder what that could mean."

Tahirah resisted the urge to throw the slab at Joey's head. Instead she stood up, with it in one arm. "Well we could go with Dense's method..."she commented, shaking her head.

Yami sighed. "Well, I hate to say this but I guess I'm gonna go with Joey on this one. We're going to have to choose one eventually so we might as well go right."

Tahirah smirked "If we run into a trap, at least we can blame him for it." The girl's best shot at a joke as she turned towards the right-side path. Tahirah paused as Joey yelled "...Or maybe whatever creatures are lurking here will just /come to us/ instead!"she added with a pointed glare.

Yami peered at the walls, only to stop short in his tracks. He saw a life-sized carving of Anubis on the wall. "Wow, was he ever tall." Yami said, looking the carving up and down.

"Joey one! Terra none!" he said laughing as he marched toward the right outlet. He looked up to see dozens of bats nesting on the top of the chamber. He widened his eyes as he crept across trying his best not to sound noisy.

"This'd be so much easier if we tore out his vocal cords," she growled to herself. She glanced at the carving of Anubis "...Indeed," she agreed, and then she looked at Joey in confusion, then up as she noticed the bats. "...Ah...those are so not native to this place."

"Blame Joey for the bats. He created them." Yami said gruffly.

Hey then spotted Yami staring at the statue. "Was he your uncle or something?" he said while poking it.

Yami looked at Joey. "... No. He was an Egyptian Lord of the Dead. Didn't you learn any of this in school?"

"Already done." Tahirah chimed in reply to Yami. She then stared at mentioned blonde "...Oh by the gods..." She rested her forehead in her hand.

Joey shot an angry glare at Yami but Yami didn't seem to notice it. "What..do you mean not..native?" he said fear edging his voice.

"I mean bats and Egypt are like Goths wearing floral pink dresses," Tahirah replied in a somewhat snippy tone. Okay, bad comparison, but ah well.

"Joey, bats don't typically live in a hot Egyptian environment. Plus... this is a pyramid. How did they get in?" Yami stared at the bats hanging. "Darn you Joey for creating the bats that I see."

"That's a good question." Tahirah looked up at the bats. "Not to mention...why they're still sleeping, even thought its nightfall already." She paused, looking to Yami and Joey.

"I wonder how they get out to ea..." Yami stopped short. "UH guys? We might want to start moving faster along. I have a feeling these bats haven't had anything to eat in a while and... I'm sure they're hungry..."

Joey's eyes seemed to get yet wider as the bats began to still from the movements from the three. Joey tapped lightly on Yami's shoulder. "We've got...trouble.." he gulped.

"Yea... I concur with you Joey." Yami said.

Tahirah raised a brow at Joey, then looked up "...Ah...joy..." If she got out of this, she was never ever ever /ever/ leaving the camp again

A high pitched squeal came from one of the bats as it flapped it's wings, preparing to fly down upon the trio. Yami, upon seeing this shouted "GUYS LETS GET MOVING!" He ran the only way he could run: wherever the hallway was taking them.

"Right behind you!" Tahirah snagged Joey's sleeve and took off right behind Yami. She knew the other bats would swiftly take off, and they had to get-the-hell-away before that happened. She had a hunch that they weren't fruit bats.

The bats swooped down, filling the hallway with an even deeper blackness than before. Yami looked behind him, only to see his two friends running behind him, along with the bats chasing after them all. "Come on!" he called

Joey felt himself pulled and he began to run after Yami. He could hear the fluttering wings from the bats, enough to give him the adrenaline to speed ahead of Yami.

Tahirah kept herself at a relatively even pace with Yami. "Does he...even know where he's...going!" she asked between the jolts that her running caused in her breathing rate.

"I seriously... doubt it." Yami responded while running. He looked for a possible outing but found no luck of one being around.

Joey's heels screeched to a stop as he heaved open a heavy door, most likely leading to the center of the pyramid. He tried with all his might to open it, but utterly failed. " Peeps! I could use your help here!" he yelled down the hall.

Yami ran at the door at full speed, pushing it open with ease "IT'S A PUSH DOOR JOEY, NOT PULL" He yelled. "COME ON HURRY UP!"

Tahirah ran right up behind Yami, pushing Joey through the door with enough force to knock him over. She breezed in behind him, and then slammed the door closed again. Leaning against it, she took a few seconds to catch her breath.

"I think... I'm ready to go back home now..." Yami breathed.

"Don't think...that's an option, dude." Tahirah replied, straightening she glanced at the door. "...Now we have to either find another way out, or hope those things aren't there when we get back, 'cause odds are they /really/ don't like us now."

Joey, his hair ruffled, slumped to the ground. "Now, what? There better be glittering gold in there with my name on it or my name's not Joey Wheeler!" he jumped up. He looked around the utterly bare room. Why were the walls closing in on them...?

"We have another problem here..." Yami said as he watched the walls getting closer to the trio.

Tahirah looked up "...Oh great," she grumbled. "Isn't this cliche." She looked at the two boys with her "/Now what?" Tahirah looked at the walls, with the way they were moving, the three of them had maybe a minute before they were all turned to pancakes. She glanced rapidly around the room, not seeing any door or any semblance of an exit "/Now/ what!" she asked of Joey and Yami.

"Well, we could go back and get swarmed by bats... or we can run like mad through these walls and hope for an outing." Yami responded, watching as the walls got closer to the three.

Joey looked back and forth between the walls to the ceiling. "Is there a weak spot in the walls?" he said as he kicked it firmly. Of coarse, this lead to foot bruising and a wincing Joey. "I think not." Joey answered himself.

Tahirah glanced at the door behind them, and discovered that it had closed to a flat surface, no hope of pulling it back open. "Scratch idea one...now our choices are either run like hell or get turned 2D..."she stated with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, guess we better start running." Yami stated. He looked at the walls one final time and down the thin strip path that lay before them. "Here goes nothing." He began to run, as the walls got closer and closer to their bodies.

Joey sighed and simply replied. " Well, it's not like we came all this way to turn back." he said as he took a step forward. " Now how bout' hurrying up?" he said with a cocky grin.

"Follow your own advice!"Tahirah snapped, once again giving Joey a light shove. Once he got moving, she took off behind him. 'I can't /believe/ this..'she thought to herself.

Joey could already feel the room closing in on them. He had a fear of heights, but that didn't include impending doom, does it? He hurried forward, already feeling the walls press against him.

Yami kept running, hoping he wouldn't trip and fall on his face. Good thing Yuugi's not in control... he thought, knowing that would anger Yuugi. Yami looked ahead, seeing a small glimer of light. "GUYS, UP AHEAD. I think I see an opening!" He informed.

"It better be or we'll be seeing a different kind of light!"Tahirah called up to Yami. She felt her arms scraping the sides of the ever-shrinking tunnel. Oh boy...

Joey, already tired out of his wits, kept up with Yami, and could also see the light. That really sounds like going to heaven doesn't it..? Odd...He barely squeezed out of the walls, and could her a resounding clamp as the to walls crushed against each other.

Yami escaped from the walls with minor scrapes on each of his arms. "Well... this has been a lovely vacation." He said sarcastically, looking at his arms.

He turned around to check if they were all still there. " So...was that another mouse trap." he said in sarcasm as he pointed his thumb toward the now " back of the room". " You sure there isn't a monster in here..?" he said cautiously.

Tahirah barely managed to leap out just behind Joey. The scrapes on her arms didn't even bleed. "Jeez..I know the Egyptians liked games and all...but this is ridiculous." She got up and dusted herself off "What the hell could be worth so much protection!"

"Alls I know is if nothing ends up being here, I'm going to be one angry 5,000 year old pharaoh." Yami looked around in the room that they were now in. Bare. Yami sighed. "This is going to be a never-ending journey. I can feel it."

Tahirah looked around "There's gotta be some sort of trick to this..."she muttered. She walked into the room and looked around a bit "...So weird."

Joey looked at Yami in concern. If Yami meant this was going to be tough, you knew it was going to be TOUGH. " I'd like to see Kaiba get his ugly mug through that." he said in criticism. " What now?"

Other me... what's that? Yuugi interrupted Yami. What? Yami looked around, seeing nothing. I don't see anything... Over there! On the wall. Yuugi had seen a lever on the far end of the wall, opposite of the trio. "That wasn't there when I looked around..." Yami said aloud.

( Total Randomness… )

"Huh?" Tahirah looked at Yami, then followed his gaze to the lever. "...What the-? Where in the world did that come from?"

PULL IT! Yuugi instructed. "Hell no, I'm not pulling it!" Yami yelled out loud. He looked over to Joey and Tahirah apologetically "Sorry... internal problems."

Tahirah pointed at Joey "External problems," she answered Yami.

Joey walked up to the lever and scratched his head. A lever was just a big billboard saying, -pull me!- to him. Joey, with a blank face of - okaay...-, pulled down the lever.

"Maybe that's not-" Tahirah paused as Joey pulled the level. "...a good idea." She groaned.

" So you want to just sit here and wonder why we didn't pull the lever?" he asked as he turned around. If they were going to get into trouble, it'd either have to be blandly obvious, or - where'd that come from!- trouble.

"... so uh... anything change?" Yami asked, looking around.

"Not that I can see."Tahirah replied. She scratched her head slightly, frowning. "..."

Yuugi sighed. Dammit Yami, let me take over. You guys are so slow. There's a door right there! Yuugi's spirit pointed beside the lever. I don't see anything... Yami said, looking right where Yuugi was pointing. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were seeing things.

Tahirah watched Yami with interest, then at the level. "...Did I miss something?" The question was directed to Joey.

" Not that I know of. " he said as he tapped Yami on the shoulder. " Maybe you should tell her about Yugi, or I can just tell her you have split personalities." he said as he poked Yami. " Terrah, meet, Yami!" Joey said as he introduced the exactly same person. "I mean, Yugi AND Yami!" he said exasperated.

Yami put his hand up to his forehead "Oy... no bother in YOU trying to explain. You'll scare the poor girl."

She seemed surprised for a few moments "Uh..right then!" She looked at Yami/Yuugi, whatever. "So what's going on?"

Joey quirked up his eyebrow. " Well go ahead then." he said as he handed Yami an imaginary microphone. Joey then began to make a drum roll by pounding his fists against the walls.

"Great, Joey. Now she probably thinks I'm some schizophrenic." He turned back to Tahirah. "You see... I'm actually the spirit of a 5,000 year old pharaoh from... well... Egypt. I locked my spirit away in this puzzle." He held up the puzzle in his hands. "And Yuugi, this kid.. solved the puzzle and he's kind of my... host body I guess you could say." "We can change back and forth and talk to each other through our thoughts... it's kind of weird and uncomfortable at times but it's not too bad."

Tahirah stared at Yami for a little while, and then she closed her eyes. "...I see." She nodded, then smiled "Well, I get the impression you do not understand whatever Yuugi's saying."

Joey walked around the room in a circle. " Well, any ideas about how to get out of here? " he said as he traced a circle on the dust from the walls. " Who knows if a man-eating mummy will come from the walls and chase us around like from Scooby Doo." he laughed. He then realized what he just said and burst into laughter. Yamispirit.

Tahirah snorted to herself at Joey's comment, then walked over beside the lever. She extended her hand to touch the wall "Hmmm..."

"He says there's a door by the lever... but I don't see one." Yami responded, looking at the wall again. "Yes, thank you Joey for your superb sense of humor." Yami said, sarcastically.

Joey edged across the wall and felt around for, a handle of a type. Tough luck, duh there wasn't one. "Well, did you check Yuugi's eyes lately? "He said as he peered into Yami's blood red eyes. "hmm, you could use some sleep, but I recommend eye drops." he stated in a British accent.

"I'll get right on that Joey. I'll grab some Clear Eyes on the way back to the hotel." Yami snorted. /YAMI DAMMIT LET.. ME.. TAKE.. OVER./ Yuugi screamed. "OW DON'T SCREAM!" Yami yelled, holding his hands to his ears.

Tahirah jumped back from Yami, almost whacking her head on the wall. "Jeez!" She exclaimed. "...I think maybe we could let Yugi try whatever it is he's thinking, we're not getting anywhere."

" Well, if you didn't want my advice, you could of just said so. " he said as he pried Yami's hands off his ears. He slumped to the floor. "Are we just trapped? Just like that? Is that it?" he said as he looked around the dark room, torch still in hand. " Whoa, I didn't notice I still had that."

"Yea..." Yami said. It's all yours... Yami surrendered Yuugi's body back to him. "Finally! I can only take so long in that soul room of mine." Yuugi said.

Tahirah watched the small change as Yami relinquished control to Yugi. She cleared her throat "Ahem...pardon me, but we're still stuck in this room," she established.

"Yes, I know." Yuugi walked up calmly to the door that he seen before him. He placed his hand on the handle and opened it up, a bright white light shining through. "I can't believe you guys couldn't see this." Yuugi said.

Tahirah blinked slowly, shielding her eyes slightly. "Well excuuuuse us,"she grumbled, walking up behind him. "..What the heck's up with the miniature sun?"

Joey looked at Yugi in bewilderment. He raised the torch up to the handle, where small shadows flickered on the handle. "Well, as long as it's there, I say we go in." he said as he shrugged. He stepped through into the blinding light.

Yuugi walked through the light as well, revealing yet another room. Only this time there was what appeared to be a sarcophagus in the middle of it.

Tahirah followed them, and then glanced around. This room was different; it had hieroglyphs all over the walls. The girl stumbled back, looking sheer shell-shocked "This...this place," she whispered. This was the tomb she'd slept in for 5000 years.

Yuugi approached the sarcophagus cautiously, looking at the perfected art upon it. "I wonder who lies inside of this..." Yuugi thought aloud.

Tahirah shook her head. 'Idiot, don't say that, you want them to find out that you spent 5000 years in a tomb and still look 18!'She thought to herself. She walked over beside Yugi "...Won't know 'less we open it," she replied, her tone a bit shaky.

Joey sat on the edge of the sarcophagus, thinking it was a fancy bench. His gaze rose to see the others staring at him madly. " What...?" he said baffled.

"Joey, someone's BODY lies in that. It's an Egyptian coffin." Yuugi informed.

"Joey...you're sitting on a 5000-year-old corpse case,"Tahirah stated.

Joey hopped off and wiped all traces of any "curse" off his bottom. "So, what's so important about the coffin?" he said as he slowly lifted off the cover," it's just a mummy right, he couldn't have written the note. "he said as he imagined the mummy with a pen.

"Well I doubt HE wrote the note." Yuugi said. He helped Joey lift off the cover, only to reveal a rotting mummy corpse. "Ew." Yuugi said. "Let's cover it back up..."

"You never know." Tahirah watched Joey heave the cover off. She was a bit nervous to see what was inside. The Eye of Horus on her forehead kept burning, but she forced herself to endure it.

Yuugi... wait. Yami's voice interrupted. His voice was concerned... and had a hint of shakey-ness to it.

"Wait a sec..."Tahirah advised, stopping them from covering it. She looked at the mummy studying "That's..." She paled, if that was possible with her dark skin tone.

What is it? Yuugi asked, now concerned. I... I need to take over... Yami's voice was depressing, and Yuugi couldn't help but surrender to it.

Yami, now in control, took a step forward and looked at the corpse, speechless as he realized whose body that was.

Joey twisted his face in a -ok, I'm not touching that- look as he looked over the golden mask over the mummy. "I wonder if it was tri colored hair under there." he laughed nervously as he helped Yugi cover it again.

Tahirah watched Yami's reaction, and then looked back at the corpse. "...By the gods..."she whispered, just as stunned as Yami was, prolly to a lesser scale, mind ye.

Joey looked to Terrah, then to Yami, then to the mummy. He cringed. "Mind tellin me who that handsome dude is?" he asked as he looked to Yami again.

Yami knelt beside the sarcophagus... tears in his eyes. "So this is what it's like... to see your own body... in a state of never-ending rest." He put his face into his hands and wept silently, stunned by the body that lay before him.

Tahirah looked down at Yami, frowning. She knelt down beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder silently. Damn...so she'd shared a room with the Pharaoh's dead body..but why? She didn't get it, and wasn't too focused on it right then.


	5. Chapter 5

_I've finally gotten a plot down. Thanks to all you reviewers I've updated. If you've cared to read this far, please review! Enjoy! P.S. Here's another disclaimer. _

_Disclaimer: I have no association with Yugioh, and do not own, aint making money either, simple as that._

Yami looked up again at his body and stood up. "Well... at least my spirit looks better..." He said, trying to make himself smile but failing. "Let's cover it up... I don't want to look at my body anymore."

Joey nodded his head, his brain numbed by the sudden reactions. He just wordlessly covered it up and stood up for someone to say something.

"Yeah..." Tahirah stood, and then reached over to take hold of the lid again. She stared at the corpse and her eyes seemed to go distant for a second. "Seneb-ti, Nesoo Atemu,"she murmured in Egyptian, without really realizing she'd said it.

Joey decided it was his turn to do the cheering up. "Come on peeps, we got our good old Yami here, a new friend, would you rather be down there in that coffin?" he asked as he looked Yami straight in the eye. "Lighten up Yami." he said softer.

Yami looked up at Tahirah momentarily. "Wh-what did you say?"

Tahirah blinked, looking at Yami "Huh? I...wha?" She looked at the carvings on the sarcophagus. Something was weird; there was light coming from them!

Joey looked at Tahira, his mouth dropping to the floor. "Say that again?" he said as he looked right to left to check it was the same person. "What did you do with Terrah?"

Yami looked back at the sarcophagus. "Uhhhh..." was all he could manage to get out as he saw the Egyptian art glow a bright light.

Tahirah didn't really reply to Joey, staring at the sarcophagus. The light soon became bright enough that the three had to cover their eyes.  
A few moments later, after the three had somehow blacked out, Tahirah felt warm sand under her. "...Wha?"

Yami shielded his eyes, only to uncover them as he felt the hot sun on his face, as well as the sand beneath him. "What the..." He looked down, seeing that his whole wardrobe had changed. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" He screamed out.

Joey had second thoughts about this trip of being a normal vacation. He even thought he might see tap-dancing mummy's at this rate. He didn't like what he saw, but that didn't mean he would resent his friends for leading him here.

Tahirah shifted to a standing position, her dress relaxing around her--back up! Dress! She looked down, she was now wearing a fine linen dress, gold sash, gold jewelry, and her hair was more styled. She'd also lost her bandana, so the Eye of Horus was accented proudly unto her forehead. "HOLY SON OF A-!" Taken out due to not-suitable-for-children-ness.

Yami looked at Tahirah, who also had a change in wardrobe. Then he looked back at Joey... who was the same. "Well that figures." He said aloud.

Tahirah raised a hand to her forehead "Gack..!" She immediately feared that Yami and Joey would notice it. "What in the world's going /on/ here?" She looked around in total confusion; they were certainly outside the pyramid now.

Joey looked over to see-- the same clothes. He looked up to see yami and terra in a new wardrobe change. Lucky for them. He anime sweat-dropped. " So, you two ready for a toga party?" he said in sarcasm.

"I don't know but I'd rather not be in this outfit right now... I feel odd. And there's a breeze riding up my..." Yami stopped. "Damn Egyptian wear."

"At least you can move." Tahirah retorted. Neither seemed observant enough to notice her mark, okay that was good. She sighed "...On another note, how did we get out here?"

Joey burst out laughing from Yami's comment. He looked at his wrist to see his watch was still there. "I am the most modernized man in the world!" he said laughing. He then noticed that it had frozen. He shook his arm firmly, but it still remained the same. " Weird.." he murmured.

Yami looked around. The car that he and Joey had arrived in was no where to be seen... yet they were in the same place. "Well this sucks." Yami said, looking at a scorpion that was inches away from his feet on the ground.

"That's an understatement." Tahirah stated, tugging at a gold armband she was wearing. "And Joey, that just means you have a sign plastered to you that says 'kill me'."

Joey shrugged her warning off and continued to tap his watch. He eventually turned around and put his hand to his forehead, visor style. "Well, sure looks like Egypt. " he said plainly.

"Well of course it's still Egypt...and it looks just like where we were before." She paused. "...Except it was night before, we weren't in the pyramid for that long." She sighed, rubbing her temple "...Are things always this exciting around you guys?"

"Now, let's find out where are we. "He said as he pulled out the map of the desert. "Well, assuming we're in the same spot," he continued as he pointed at the third temple," we're here." he said as his fingered traveled to a town. "And that's were we'll probably find food." he finalized.

You really don't want to know all the psychos after us. "He said as he laughed nervously, mentally ticking them off.

Tahirah looked over Joey's shoulder "That's assuming the town is still there," she stated. Then she glanced around, and realized something. The pyramid they'd been in was nowhere to be seen.

"Perhaps, Joey. Considering that's where the town is." Yami said, and then turned his attention back at Tahirah. "Is your head ok?" He asked.

Joey looked over to terrah. He hadn't noticed how often she had put her hand to her head until now. "Did something bite you or something?" he asked as he hovered around her.

"Huh?" Tahirah looked at Yami. She'd sort of forgotten that her bandana was no longer there, so the 'third eye' was staring, figuratively, right at Yami. "...It's fine."

"... You have a third eye as well I see." Yami said upon discovering the eye.

Joey nearly poked it, as he brought his finger up to it.. " That. DOn't. Look. natural." he said emphasizing each word, as he stared at it. "What is that?" he said, even though it was clearly an eye.

"Joey.. It's like how when I get mad or fed up the glowing millennium eye appears in the middle of my forehead, only hers doesn't disappear I assume." Yami informed.

Tahirah rolled her eyes at Joey "I'm not entirely sure." She nodded to Yami's Millennium Puzzle. "But it weirds me out...at the fact that it's identical to the one on your pendant." "No, it doesn't...hence the bandana I always-er/was, wearing."

"I see..." Yami said. "Well, we're not getting anything accomplished by just standing here. We might as well go into town."

Tahirah shrugged "Might as well..." She paused, glancing at Joey. "I'm not sure what's going to attract attention, our outfits, or his."

Joey then decided to take it as another weird thing that happened around his friends but never to him. "Well, we know she definitely belongs in the Egyptian category." he said. Joey shrugged. "Well, we could always go find some" regular "clothes." he said as he poked at Yami's earrings.

"Don't touch my bling-bling." Yami swiped Joey's hand away. ( ROFL I couldn't resist XD )

Tahirah stared at Yami as if he was completely insane. Then she raised one hand with a sigh "...Oh boy..."

Yami began to walk toward the inferred direction of the town. "It might take a while to get there, seeing as we're surrounded by sand right now."

Joey stood back and decided that it was getting hot again. And he didn't have a water bottle! He then reached into his sack. He still had it! Joey took the bottle drinking his heart out, when he saw Yami and terra glaring at him madly, tapping their foot.

Tahirah eyed Joey "Are you deaf? Save that if it takes us longer," she commented, shaking her head. Joey was a great guy, sure, but honestly, if he was totally in charge, the three of them would've been dead a while ago.

Joey immediately stopped. " Oh..yeah..hehe." he said in embarrassment. "Hey Yami! I've got some water left! "he said as he shook the water bottle around. Joey passed the water bottle to Yami. "Well, we won't. I think. "He said the second sentence uncertainly. He then walked ahead toward the direction, map spread out before him, when he tripped on a rock when he wasn't looking. "Rock. " he said lamely and got up.

Yami sighed, placing a hand on his forehead... only to find his head resting on his forehead. "Huh." Then he turned his attention back at Joey. "Joey, if we die of dehydration... it's your fault." "Joey, I really want to know how you made it this far in life." Yami snorted. "I wonder where Solomon is..."

Tahirah blinked at Yami "...Er...who?"she asked a bit clueless. Man did she ever hate not knowing these kinds of things, there were enough question marks in her life, she meets these guys and suddenly there's a whole lot more.

"Yuugi's grandfather. Speaking of which.. Did Yuugi get lost in his own mind again?" Yami hadn't heard a peep from him since Yami took over.

"How should we know?" Tahirah gave off a 'he's your alter-ego' sort of look, how she pulled it off we'll never know. She did wonder what it was like having two souls, though.

By the time they reached the town, the place was nearing noon. Joey shook the last drops from the water bottle and sighed. "Well, any idea what a tailor looks around here? " he said as he walked past a fruit stall.

"Not a one," Tahirah stated. She did notice that she and Yami were getting the /weirdest/ looks from the people they passed...Joey too, but in a different manner.

Yami looked around at the various stalls in the town. "Well, I don't really remember THESE when we were in town last." Yami said, looking back at the people that were staring at them. "I wonder if these people are friendly..."

Joey bobbed his head. "Probably all the heat got to their brains." he said as he scratched his head. "Think they got any food?" he said as his stomach rumbled.

Tahirah glanced at the expressions they were getting. "...Joey, quit thinking with your stomach," she grumbled, sighing.

"Probably, seeing as people actually live here. I'm just not sure where the food will be." Yami responded, looking for a possible ... restaurant looking stall.

Joey laughed nervously. "Think we can sell that gold you freeloaded, and get a bite to eat then? "he said as he peered at the stalls. He handed a $20 dollar bill to the stall owner, but it was immediately rejected. "What's wrong with the money?" Joey shouted in English to the Egyptian. The Egyptian shook his head and once again tried to relay the message in Egyptian.

"Let me handle this, Joey," Tahirah stated. She walked up beside him and spoke calmly...but in Egyptian. She didn't really understand why the stall owner was looking at her like she was going to hurt him, but he answered her easily enough.

Yami watched as Joey tried to give the Egyptian man the 20 dollar bill and shook his head. He then turned to look in front of him, only to stare into a face of a girl. She quickly knelt down before him; her head lowered and in a quite voice said 'My apologies Pharaoh.' and quickly got up and ran off. Yami stared back at the girl, with a confused look on his face.

Tahirah got a similar response from the stall owner as he feverishly apologized for 'offending the great Pharaoh', then retreated into the stall. Tahirah turned to face Yami and Joey "...This is ridiculous- we can't be in ancient times, can we?"

That was weird... how could that girl have possibly known that I was a pharaoh? Yami thought. He then looked back at Tahirah and Joey, "Well... maybe we are. But how the hell did we get here?"

Joey poked Yami in the shoulder until he turned to him. "Why didn't you tell me you could speak Egyptian!" he yelled as he waved his arms. "We really could've used it at the airport y'know. " he said as he laughed.

Tahirah scratched her head "..Yami...what did I say? Back in the tomb just before the sarcophagus started glowing?" she asked curiously. She didn't have a clue.

Senebti.. Pharoah Atemu." Yami responded. "Why?"

Joey strode over to the bakery. "Yami! Got any Egyptian cash? "he said as he sniffed the air. " I found something that looks like a donut!" he said jumping.

"I'm afraid I don't. I wasn't exactly prepared to pay for anything in ancient Egyptian money." Yami responded, going up to the bakery. The man seen them walk over and smiled pleasantly, pulling out different bread types and saying "Take anything you want, for you and your friends, Pharaoh!"

"...Ah well." Tahirah sighed, looking at Yami. They could be stuck in Ancient Egypt..and Joey thought about food, somehow that didn't surprise her.

He practically drooled when he handed him the loafs. " Arigato! " he said as he started munching on one. He passed one to terrah. "They're sandy!" he said as he chewed.

Yami looked at Joey, giving him the – huh?- face. "Sandy?"

"See, what I think is all this sand gets into the dough, and then they bake em for that whole grain goodness. " he said as he passed Yami one.

"No duh." Tahirah bowed and stated a thank-you to the man. She blinked at the loaf Joey handed her, then shrugged and munched on it. It didn't do much difference..eating was just a pleasure to her, not a necessity.

"Since when did you know this?" Yami asked taking the bread from Joey. "Funny how you can't remember your math homework... but you can remember any little detail about food."

"I find no surprise in that one." Tahirah stated to Yami. She glanced around "On another note...all these stares are creeping me out. How're we going to get back to our own..er...millennium?"

Joey laughed with his mouth full, choked for a few seconds, then swallowed. " Yup, (hic) that's me!" he said then covered his mouth. (hic) ( hic ) he said while hopping. "Got the (hic) hic-ups. " he said as he hopped again.

"The only thing that seems logical enough to do is go back to where we started. Maybe there's something around the pyramid that could help us, though the pyramid itself isn't complete yet. It wouldn't hurt to look around. Hopefully we'll find something because these stares are freaking me out as well." As he said this a random girl went up to him, giving him a ring, but then got dragged away.

Yami watched the man drag the girl away and looked down on the ring, which clearly had the word "love" engraved in it in Egyptian. "Huh." He simply said.

"Well...in that case we got to walk again." Tahirah sighed. She eyed a few men that were staring at her, and threw them an 'evil eye', which caused them to bow and rush off. "..."

Joey looked around for his fan girls. He then shrugged and sighed. Oh well, it was worth a try.

"Yeah, I think we should get going as well." Yami said, walked towards the middle of the desert street.

Tahirah sighed and followed Yami. She glanced at Joey "You want to be left behind?"

"He's blonde remember? He's naturally slow." Yami snorted.

"..." Tahirah walked back, and grabbed Joey by the wrist. "Let's go." She walked after Yami. "Naturally slow? Pfft...any slower and he'd be going backwards."

Joey swallowed the rest of his loaf and hurried after the two. "What's the rush? " he said as he grabbed YET another loaf. "We got all day. "He said.

"Yes.. true, true." Yami responded, looking at a camel standing to the left of him. "Hey Joey..." Yami started, still looking at the camel.

" Yhmf yhamih?" he said as he finished off the last of the bread. " A camel?" he said as he hovered around it. " I'm not getting on one of those." he stated. A random camel suddenly spit at him, as if saying " I don't want you riding me either".

"Oh c'mon Joey... it'll be fun I promise!" Yami joked. Then going into a full laugh at the sight of the camel spitting on him.

Tahirah blinked, then snickered, then all-out laughed. "Looks like the camel doesn't like you either, Joey," she commented through her laughter.

"C'mon Joey! Take the camel!" Yami said, still laughing.

Joey twisted his face into something that represented a pretzel. " I'm not taking dat one then." he said as he edged away from it, and wiped off the spit from his face.

Tahirah managed to stand straight again, smirking. "Ah come on, he likes you," she joked, trying not to giggle again.

"It would be a good match for you Joey. Match made in heaven. HEY! Maybe it's your secret fangirl!" Yami cracked, proceeding his way through the road.


	6. Chapter 6

Joey, not being able to resist the dare, hopped onto the camel, and kicked it with the bag of his legs. The camel leaped and snorted, rushing off at a fast pace, for a camel. Joey slid and fell off from the sudden rush, landing on his side.

Yami walked beside Joey's body, shaking his head. "You're hopeless." He said, extending a hand to help Joey up.

Tahirah sighed, following Yami. "On second thought, maybe you should stick to walking," she stated, grinning lightly.

He stood up, glared at the camel, and hurried after Yami. "Well, that didn't work out. "He said as he rubbed his side. "If we're in the past, then isn't there a Yami back here too? "He said as he tried to gather his wits. HIGH

An old man, much the same age as Solomon walked up to the trio, laughing, then placed a hand on Yami's shoulder saying "Your friend... he's funny... but an idiot!" in Egyptian then walked off in hysterics.

Tahirah watched the old man, and then covered her mouth, starting to snicker uncontrollably. "Even the locals think you're a nutcase, Joey!" "Well this could turn out...interesting," Tahirah commented. 'Or deadly, depending on how this Pharaoh acts' she added to herself.

Yami looked down at his puzzle as he thought about Joey's comment he had made earlier. "You know... I'm really starting to get worried about Yuugi; he hasn't said anything to me since we've been here." He said aloud'

Joey looked at the old man, his face in a blank stare. "What was that all about?" he said as he rubbed his head. "Well, we better get to that pyramid.

Tahirah looked at Yami "...Well you could always try talking to him," she suggested, blinking slowly.

"Oh yea..." Yami said. "Boy, do I feel dumb." YUUUUUGI where are you?

Yami frowned at the silence for a response. "Well that's weird... no response."

Tahirah studied the unfinished pyramid, surrounded by workers and guards. "...Uh yeah...how're we supposed to get close to it?"

Joey trudged through the sand, utterly tired. "Must...walk..." he muttered in a trance. Nightfall had already arrived, and Joey felt like tumbling over in a heap in the sand. "Are we there yet..?" he said as he lifted his gaze.

Yami walked up to one of the guards. "Uhm. Hi." He said, raising a hand as a greeting. The guard looked at him curiously. "Didn't I just see you three?" The guard asked, eyeing Joey and his clothing.

"I really doubt it..."Tahirah commented to the guard, absently fiddling with her linen dress.

Joey looked side to side in confusion. "Did we? "He said clueless.

"Mind if we look around?" Yami asked the guard, slightly curious as to why he'd ask if he's seen the three before, but not asking anymore.

Joey looked across the vast sand to the unfinished pyramid. "So.. What'd he mean by seeing us before?" he asked curiously as they had reached far enough away from the guards hearing distance. He then spotted a giant donut. He ran forward, to walk straight through it. He looked back. " Huh? "

Tahirah watched Joey, then glanced at Yami "Idiocy aside, he has a good point...how /could/ he have just seen us?" She blinked a little bit.

"A mirage, darn." he pouted, as he returned to the two. Instead he just saw Yami. " Jounichi! " Yami yelled. "Jou- what's- who? " Joey returned as he scratched his head. Yami started to speak in Egyptian, when Joey noticed a much darker tan on him. "That's not Yami!" Joey gasped.

Yami looked back at the guard, clueless as well. "The only answer I could come up with is that he had a brief moment of a mirage... much like Joey. Either that or the guys just really crazy..."

Tahirah glanced around "...Speaking of the utterly insane...where'd Joey go?" The blonde boy had pretty much 'poof'ed.

"He ran after the donut..." Yami said, making his way around the half-done pyramid. He spotted Joey... along with... himself. Yami gave the other him a startled look before turning back to Joey. "UH... Joey? Who's this?"

Tahirah followed, looking at the one with Joey, then Yami, and then doing a fast double-take. "What on-!" Jeez, two of them were bad enough; at least they were in the same body...but now three!

Pharaoh Atemu looked at the look-a-like awkwardly. "Who the hell are you? Is this some kind of joke? And who the hell is Joey?" He snorted.

"Who's he?" Joey replied in confusion. "I think, he's you. "He said as he looked from one to the other. " With a tan. " he added.

Tahirah frowned, and then pointed at Pharaoh "You. Your name's Atemu, ain't it?" she asked, trying to sort this out.

Pharaoh Atemu looked at Joey. "What on earth are you talking about, Jonouchi?" Then he turned to Terrah. "Tahirah! I could've sworn the two of you were back at the palace... but what are you doing with that guy!"

"Huh!" Tahirah took a small, stunned step back, raising her hands in confusion. "Back up here! How do you know my name? ...And what do you mean, why are we with him? We're..." She trailed off, glancing at Yami with a 'help' sort of expression.

Atemu looked at Terrah oddly. "Tahirah... What in Ra's name are you talking about? And what are you doing with that... poor excuse of an imposter?" Atemu pointed a finger at Yami.

"Imposter! I'm not imposing anyone of the matter... " Yami protested.

Tahirah slowly starting putting things together, but she really was struggling for words. "Yami, cool off," she advised in a low tone. Ticking off Pharoah, baaaad stuff.

" Dat's Joey ta you!" he said as he pointed to himself. " This is our buddy Yami! " he exclaimed, but then stopped in his trail. " We're um...foreign exchange students! " he said weakly, and tried to keep up with his lie. " And Yami, by some freak of nature, just looks like you!" he laughed nervously.

The pharaoh looked at the trio quizzically. "What are you talking about Jonouchi?"

Tahirah sighed "Joey, hush, you're making yourself sound stupid and confusing him as it is,"she muttered to the blonde beside her. 'How am I not doing the same? I don't even know what's going on!' she thought to herself.

Joey then realized that they didn't have exchange students in Egypt. " It's kind of complicated." he said, as if it would explain it all for him. "But just trust us on this one. " he said as he assured himself that Atemu wasn't going to get out his weapons.

"Why should I cool off! He's calling me an imposter when I'm clearly not imposing him!" Yami retorted to Terrah, a little too loudly.

Tahirah, frankly, gripped Yami by the shoulders and looked him right in the eyes "If you want to /live/ long, you'll put up with it!" she hissed.

"I've already been dead for 5000 years!" Yami protested.

"ENOUGH. All of you." Pharaoh Atemu commanded. "I'd like to know what the hell is going on. Especially with you two, Tahirah and Jonouchi.. and as for YOU, imposter, I'm debating whether I should send someone to kill you now... or later."

"I'm not going down without Yami. " Joey said and crossed his arms, as if this would change his opinion. "Couldn't we just, talk this over with soup?" he said earnestly, even though Terrah was glaring at him.

Tahirah sighed, figuring that she was the only one of the trio with a cool enough head to get them out of this alive. She looked at Atemu "Ah...we'd rather you let him alone." she commented in reference to Yami. "As for what's going on..." Ah...how to put this one.

Atemu waved his hand dismissively. "Very well, I suppose we can go back to the palace and discuss this in a more suitable environment." He clapped his hands as a random groom came by, leading a tall, white stallion. "I assume you two rode your horses here as well?" Atemu asked, aiming the question toward Terrah and Joey.

Oh dear... "Ah...we did not," she answered as best she could. 'What'm I supposed to say? We ran outta gas?' she wondered to herself.

"Uhh, yeah, that camel didn't like me. "He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't know they had horses in Egypt." he said as he peered at the horse.

Tahirah blinked "Shut /up, Joey!" she snapped through clenched teeth, keeping her voice low so the Pharaoh would not hear.

"You WALKED all the way here? Since when do the two of you walked... unless this imposter convinced the two of you to walk." Atemu snorted, mounting his horse and taking the reins into one hand.

"Enough with the imposter stuff! We don't have horses, baka!" Yami retorted.

Atemu smiled at the remark. "Keep digging yourself in a deeper hole, imposter." He said simply.

Atemu laughed at Joey's remark. "That's just like you Jonouchi... always the jokester. Well, I'll meet you guys back at the palace." Atemu clucked to his horse, sending it to a full gallop.

"What a self-centered son of a... monkey." Yami snorted.

Tahirah sighed "Maybe I'm wrong, Yami, but would you quit arguing with yourself?" she inquired, looking to him.

Joey looked at Tahirah's - GRR!- face and instantly shut up. " Yah. Horse. Good. " he said as he straightened himself.

"With myself? But Yuugi isn't talking to me right now..." Yami started, obliviously.

Tahirah groaned "I meant /him!" She pointed at where the Pharaoh had galloped off.

"HIM! He's not me, though! He kept calling me an imposter, and he's completely egotistic and self-centered! I only met him for about 10 minutes but already I can assume these things about him! There is absolutely no way that he is me." Yami argued.

Tahirah twitched, keeping her temper cool. "Okay, Yami, think about this! You're a 5000 year old Pharaoh, this tomb is for /you, no offense, it's unfinished, and that Pharaoh was clearly studying progress. And. He. Looks. Just. Like. YOU!"

" Well, Miss. Grouchy, let's make sure to be absolutely perfect next time we meet him. " Joey retorted. " So..we just walk back? AGAIN!" he said as he looked around for a magical pumpkin carriage to save his little tired footsies.


	7. Chapter 7

Yami sighed. "Whatever, let's just get back to the palace before Mr. High-and-mighty decides to kill me." Yami started to walk toward the direction that he seen the horse go. "You know... we could really use that camel right now." Yami sighed as he stared at the never-ending desert before him.

The palace was now in view, as it was deep in the night. Joey staggered, and tripped over his own shoe and got up. "Sleep...need...sleep..." he murmured in a trance as he made it to the entrance of the palace.

Tahirah was standing the same way she had started off. She looked at Joey "...Really? I'm not tired at all..." It was true; she didn't look like they'd just walked...however many miles they'd walked.

Joey rubbed his foot. "We've been walking all day thank you! "He exclaimed as he opened the door. "And I hope they have pretty good food in Egypt, I'm starving! "He said as he poked his head in, poked it out, and opened the door wider to let the two in.

Yami slouched, his steps dragging. "Why couldn't we have gotten a nice horse to ride?" He complained. He held his head up, only to see Atemu in the hallway of the palace.

"Finally you guys get here! I've been waiting for what seems as forever!" He called out, smiling.

"Well some of us don't have nice horses like thee." Yami retorted under his breath.

Tahirah raised a brow at her companions, and then gave a minor 'hiya' type wave to Atemu. "Sorry we're late," she offered. 'Why the heck is he suddenly so cheery?' she wondered.

Atemu held up his hand in response to Terrah. "No problem at all. I completely understand! Now, why don't you all come into the dining area for something to eat?" He offered, turning around.

Tahirah blinked, then turned to murmur to Joey and Yami "Is there a fourth one of these guys! He's way nicer than before!"

Joey nodded his head tiredly as he shook his head. He yawned. "Hey, Pharaoh. " he said as he slouched. " We're kind of cold out here." he said as he shivered, trying to hint at letting them in.

"Come Jonouchi and Tahirah... the food awaits!" Atemu started to walk down the hall to where the dining area was located.

"Yea, thanks for including me..." Yami snorted, but followed as well.

"Don't be too offended." Tahirah murmured to Yami. She was wondering what other surprises awaited them as she followed Atemu and Yami.

Joey walked in, examining the area. "Nice place he's got here. "He said laughing. He turned the corner of the hallway. He walked down the left side, while a double image followed him on the right. He turned to the duplicate. "A mirror? " They both said curiously. " Woah, when'd I get a wardrobe change?" the said in unison. They poked each other. "Huh?" they said once again. Joey then sneezed. "What da!" Jounichi exclaimed.

Tahirah, walking behind Joey, blinked as she looked from one to the other. "Oh gods...now two of them?" she murmured, groaning.

Atemu glanced back behind him, seeing Yami and Terrah following close behind... then Joey, who seemingly found Jonouchi. Damn.. not yet Jou! Atemu cursed to himself.

They both jumped back. "Who're you?" Jounichi said as he tilted his head. "I thought I was Joey..." he said as he stared at Jounichi " Are you my conscience? " Joey asked as he looked side to side for answers.

Atemu turned around quickly, walking over to Joey and Jonouchi. "ERM! This is just the.. Palace Impersonator. He impersonates random people he sees! He sure is quite the character..." Atemu said hurriedly, pushing Jonouchi into another hallway. "Keep low, damnit." He said in Jonouchi's ear.

Tahirah raised a brow. She shot a look at Yami, her expression stating that she didn't like the way this was going. It just felt...off, somehow.

"Woah, I never knew they had one of those! " Joey shouted bluntly. "I wonder if he can juggle too!" he said laughing. "Hey, I'd like him to impersonate Yami's wild hairdo! "He said looking at Yami.

Yami looked back at Terrah, then at Atemu and the other Joey. Well if this isn't a random turn of events... He thought to himself.

"ERM... Let us go get something to eat, quickly now before the food gets cold " Atemu announced, opening the door to the dining area.

Joey leaped up. " FOOD! " he said as he leaped through the dining area. "Whoa..." he said as he gazed upon the stacks of plates and dished upon the dining table.  
" I'm starved." he said as he rubbed his stomach.

Tahirah shifted to walk beside Yami "He's hopeless," she murmured to him, referring to Joey. She was starting to think that the blonde would run into a minefield without a second thought if there was a donut on the ground there.

Atemu sat at the head of the dining table, his arms spread open. "Please, feel free to eat as much as you like." He announced before sitting down.

You don't have to tell me twice! "He said as he licked his lips and took a plate full of what looked like chicken. He took a bite. "Mmm, this tastes like teriyaki!" he exclaimed as he took another bite.

Yami sat down slowly, eyeing the food. True, it all looked good, but something inside him was telling him that this whole thing was just one big act... Yuugi? Yami called to his partner. No answer. Yami frowned, worried about Yuugi. He grabbed a cup of what appeared to be wine and sniffed it in case it was poisoned or anything.

Tahirah took enough to keep herself from raising suspicion, but, like Yami, still had a nagging suspicion of her own. She shot a glance at him through the corner of her eyes (and past the small bit of black hair in her way), something wasn't right. Atemu was being far too kind...

Atemu watched Yami closely. "What's the matter, my twin stranger? Don't trust me?" He asked.

Yami looked up at Atemu. "Uhh... well... I was just... making sure."

Atemu smiled. "No worries, twin. I thought about what I said to you previously and I realize that I was rude. So, let's just say this is a whole new start between us."

Joey looked across the table and froze when he saw Seth dining. "YOU! " he said pointing at kaiba. "Here! HOW!" he said baffled.

Terrah glanced up at Joey's outburst, then looked at the source and blinked. Priest Seto looked at Joey coldly, it was clear that he had quite a short temper, and when he spoke it was in Egyptian "I belong here, unlike you, stranger," he stated in a low, icy tone.

"Joey, hush up!" snipped Terrah, having understood Priest Seth.

Joey looked at Terrah, then Seth again. Joey, obviously not understanding him, decided that food was more interesting then Kaiba, and instead decided to go back to eating.

Atemu looked at Priest Seth... a little uneasily. I hope he doesn't foil my plans... He thought. "Ahem, um.. cousin. Have you met my newly found twin? And you already know Jonouchi and Tahirah... so don't call them strangers." Atemu addressed Priest Seth, hoping Seth wouldn't know the difference between the real people and the fakes.

Priest Seth looked at Atemu and nodded "You are right, Pharaoh, my apologies, Jonouchi...and for him.." He nodded to Yami. "It is an uncanny resemblance..."

Terrah sighed lightly as Joey returned to his meal. She fired a cautious look Seth and Atemu's way. 'Hmm...'

Joey grabbed what looked like a piece of jerky, but soon learned it was a very spicy type of snake. He grabbed the jug of water and swallowed it in the speed of light. "Water!" he yelled as he got out of his seat, grabbed another random jug of juice and chugged it down. He soon found himself hicuping, drunk.

Terrah stared at Joey, then muttered to Yami again "If the Pharaoh isn't already planning to imprison us, I'm sure that'll do it..."

Yami took a sip of the wine, still a tad paranoid about the food. He looked at Seth, eyeing the hat and smiled politely, then turned back to the food that was placed on his own plate. He grabbed a... what appeared to be a fork and started to eat slowly.

Atemu also took a sip of wine and smiled at Joey. "Slow down there, buddy!" He laughed.

Hic " Pass the HIC donuts!" he babbled as he stumbled over to his seat. " Hic! NO! not the mun- Hic keys.." he continued as he swayed.

Terrah reached out to steady Joey "That's it; you're cut off, bud..."

Yami fought the urge to pound his head into the table right then and there as he watched Joey. "Uhm, good food. My compliments to the chef." Yami said quickly, hoping to focus everyone's attention away from Joey for the time being.

Joey wiped his mouth sighing. "Wow, that was good, I'm stuffed!" he exclaimed happily. " Well, I'm done! " he said as he was about to excuse himself from the table.

Atemu got up, smiling. " Well, good dinner everyone. Let me just call my servants in to clean up and be on our way." Atemu clapped his hands twice, only to have a few guards come bounding into the room.

"Huh?" Terrah put her hands on the table, about to get up; she glared about at the guards, immediately understanding, and looking about ready to kick Atemu into another time zone.

"Stop!" a new voice called as a newcomer darted into the dining hall, pushing past one of the guards. This one looked oddly familiar...

Scratch that, she was far from familiar. She was /exactly/ identical to Terrah! Clothes, hair, face, Eye of Horus mark, every little detail was exactly the same. Hence why Terrah had suddenly backed up and half-fallen out of her chair and into Yami. The new girl, Tahirah, walked over to Atemu and bowed "Lord Pharaoh.. I ask that I may judge these people, before their imprisonment."

Atemu looked at Tahirah and waved nonchalantly. "Do what you want, but they're imposters and not worth anyone's time."

Terrah shifted back into a normal position. Tahirah nodded to the Pharaoh and walked over, she passed Terrah and did little more than meet the other's eyes, smiling a little, then she went to Yami. "Hm..." Tahirah shifted down to be at eye level with him. It was weird, the gold eyes, though same as Terrah's, were strange...haunting, almost.

Yami gulped. Great... she's taller than me. Yami thought to himself.

Atemu tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. "I said you can inspect them, not flirt with them." He snorted.

"You of all people should know my abilities, Pharaoh." Tahirah replied without breaking Yami's gaze. Then she smiled and stood again, going and doing the precise same thing to Joey. After a while, she stood and looked at Atemu "Pharaoh...these three are not imposters, the two men are, without doubt, you and Jonouchi...but with differentiating personalities. And the girl..is the same as myself.

_ Well, we've begun to piece everything together. Review! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey! Well, not to stall you, but If you've gotten this far, review!_

Joey looked to Tahira, to Terrah. They did have their resemblances. " If I'm Jounichi, and Jounichi's me, does that mean I have a twin in Egypt? " he said scratching his head. " Whoa, this is confusing. " he said as he stared at Tahira. "So .what next? "He said abruptly.

Atemu rolled his eyes at Tahirah. "I hope you are quite done." He bluntly said. "And as for 'what next' I would like to think you already know that answer, judging by the guards around you." He nodded to the guards as he spoke to Joey.

" Geh! " he said as he stumbled back. " Is it me, or is everyone always against us, even our own selves! " he said sweatdropping. " They better have a toilet in the prison " he replied in a huff.

Tahirah stood calmly in between the guards and Joey, Terrah, and Yami. Her gold eyes never left Atemu. "Pharoah, do you realize how useless it is to confine them? After all, she.." A nod to Terrah. "--would already know about this palace and its secrets." Her tone was calm. 'Eh! The heck is Ms. Freaky Twin yapping about!' Terrah thought, confused.

Yami side glanced at Joey. "Um.. somehow I believe that this dinner... will be the last time we will eat."

Joey froze. This was the real deal then. His face changed from humourous, to determined. " Well, we better do some fast convincin' " he stated simply.

"If we wanna convince them, our best bet is to shut up...my weirdo doppelganger seems to know what she's talking about," Terrah stated, looking over to her two companions.

Atemu stared at Tahirah. "Huh. And what do you propose I do with them? They surely are not staying anywhere near me, nor my kingdom. Besides, I have a friend of their's that I'm sure they would like to see, confided downstairs."

Terrah looked towards Atemu, and proceeded to trounce her own advice "Huh? What do you mean 'a friend of ours'?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice composed. Tahirah looked towards Terrah and the others, keeping herself quiet briefly.

Atemu yawned lightly. "Well, my patience is running thin. Take them away already." He waved a hand dismissively, and disappeared into a nearby doorway.

"What-!" Terrah tensed, shifting to stand "Little f-"  
"Calm down.." The soft words were from Tahirah. She looked at them "Cooperate for now, I will talk to him."  
"And we trust you...why?"  
"You would consider yourself untrustworthy?"  
"...I see." Terrah relaxed, sighing.

Joey watched Atemu exit the room. " Why that--!" he yelled shaking his fist. Before he got to finish, he felt himself being pushed by pointed objects. He turned around to see guards urging him forward. " Geh..." he mumured as he began to walk forward.

Yami looked at the doorway to where Atemu disappeared. "This sounds weird... but I hate my past self." He said out loud as he felt his arm being grabbed.. quite forcefully. He turned his head to look at the amazingly tall guard and was pulled away to where the trio would be locked up.

Terrah followed Joey and Yami upon the urging of the guards "I'm not sure about mine," she grumbled in reply to Yami, glancing back before walking along.

Tahirah sighed, then turned and followed the Pharoah. "Atemu, you are so stubborn sometimes," she stated, using his first-name as she had always done when they were alone.

Atemu snorted, as if in response. Then retorted, "If I wasn't stubborn, the whole Egyptian kingdom would go to hell, and you know it."

" Well, at least yours has the guts to stand up to 'im! " Joey exclaimed, as he felt another hard shove to his back. " Quit it will ja!" he said as he turned his head around. "I can walk fine on my own. "He grumbled, as the guard decided to poke him again for the heck of it.

( And the guard is me in disguise! eheh..)

Terrah shrugged "Don't know, Joey...she seems to know him pretty well." 

Tahirah rolled her eyes, smirking slightly. "That's true...but have you really thought about those three?" she inquired as a calm reprimand.

Yami decided to stop abruptly, just to see what would happen, only to be shoved even harder. Man, why do I have to get the amazingly tall one? Yami thought to himself.

Atemu sighed. "Of course I've thought about them. I'm not stupid you know, but they needed to be disposed of at once. I can't have them running around as me, you, and Jonouchi."

Terrah kept herself at a pace that prevented her from getting poked, pushed, or whatever. Matter of fact, the guards looked kind of scared to touch her.

Tahirah looked at him directly now as they walked "I understand that, but, as a Millenium Item, I know they are not just impersonating us...they /are/ us." She knew Atemu disliked her referring to herself as an 'Item', but it was true.

The guard holding onto Yami stopped in front of the prison bars, fumbling with the many keys and finally finding the right one. He unlocked the door and threw Yami inside. "Your friend the Pharoah spoke about should be with you shortly." The gaurd grunted, before retiring back up the stairs.

Atemu glared at Tahirah. "I know that! Like I said, I'm not that stupid. I still can't have them around here running wild."

Terrah was thrown in behind Yami, landing a bit awkwardly and tearing her dress a bit. "Ow..." She sat up "Polite, much..."

Tahirah sighed "So you would rather kill them, then? Atemu, what makes you think they have any idea what's going on? I know you don't want them running free, but why not try /talking/ to them?"

Joey felt himself led into the cell. Thrown in, he looked like a disowned mutt at the pound. " Well, this is great. " he said bluntly. "Think he'll be changing his mind any time soon? "He said as he looked over to Yami. " I really don't think this place will be getting a redecoration anytime soon. " he grunted, and looked up to the new arrival.

"Yea, I would rather kill them. And I'm afraid talking is not an option for me right now. What am I gonna exactly talk to THEM about?" Atemu snorted. "I'm certainly not going to talk to them now. I'm tired, I have a big day tomorrow, and I'd rather not have to deal with them.

"Somehow... I doubt he'd be changing his mind..." Yami looked up at a guard holding the new arrival...

Tahirah nodded "I understand." She knew better than to push it too far, knowing he had far too much on his shoulders to afford one of his closest friends breathing down his neck. 'If I'm right, though, that girl...she won't be affected by the lack of sustenance, and if the others die before I convince you...we'll have a serious problem' she thought.

_Lolz. Cliff hangers. Only updating this so Moody and I can laugh at how bad we were at writing._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapters are getting shorter, I'm chopping this up to death._

Yami gasped at the figure before him. "Y-Yuugi?" He stood up, only to be yelled at by the guard to step away and sit back down. Yuugi's body was limp, and he clearly had scratches and bruises all over him. His familiar school uniform was torn in places as well. The guard threw Yuugi into the prison cell. His body just lay there on the ground. He didn't move... and never opened his eyes.

"Yuugi?" Terrah blinked, confused at this new development. "I guess that explains why he didn't answer..."she murmured. She eyed Yuugi silently, then shifted forwards and gently touched her hand to the side of his neck.

" Yuge! " Joey gasped. " What happened! " He shouted, well aware he wouldn't just spring up and tell him every thing was alright. Joey rushed over to Yugi's side. " Yuge..? " he asked, hesitant. "What's his condition Terra? " he asked.

Yami crawled over to Yuugi. "Yuugi? Are you alive? Please.. tell me you are.." Yami's voice cracked and a few tears escaped from his eyes. He couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened to Yuugi... it seemed that Yami himself was the cause of this, because Atemu WAS apart of Yami, whether he liked it or not.

Terrah frowned slightly "He's still alive...but he's in bad shape..." She looked at them. "If we're stuck in here for too long, he won't make it..." 'And if it's long enough, neither will we 'she added to herself.

Joey plopped himself down on the stone floor. He then commenced to shake the life back in Yugi. Nothing. " Well..that didn't work.." he said exasperated. " We really need to get him to help, but that blasted pharoah dumped us down here. " he said frowning.

Yami felt like pounding his head into the floor repeatedly until he, himself was dead. "DAMN THE PHAROAH... I MEAN.. myself.." He trailed off. "Myself." He whispered again, looking at Yugi.

-o-o-o-o-

Atemu finally arrived at the door to his room "Glad you agree with me, for once Tahirah. Now if you'll excuse me... I'm tired and I need to go to bed. Good night." 

Tahirah nodded "Good night, Atemu." 'For once? Pfft...someone's got to keep you on your toes' she thought to herself.

"Shut up, Yami,"Terrah stated, looking at him. "Don't blame yourself about this, it won't change a thing and you damn well know it. We're all different than our former selves..." She looked at Yuugi, frowning briefly.

Atemu opened up the door to his room. Many servants awaited him on one knee for his every need. Thank Ra for them... He thought to himself as a servant came up to him...

"But... was I really that bad of a Pharoah.. to treat people like that? Especially... Yuugi." Yami touched Yuugi's back, hoping for some sort or response. "Damn... him..."

Tahirah smiled thinly, then turned and walked away. Once out of earshot, she rubbed her temple "Em sen-jay, hekenmess.." she murmured to herself.

Terrah frowned, then looked at Joey, she didn't really have a clue how to get Yami out of this guilt trip. Then again, she figured Joey was pretty irritated with this turn of events too.

('Do not worry, my friend')

Joey turned to Yami, feeling hatred emanate from him. "Look, don't beat yourself to a pulp. He's a jerk, we all know that, and he's not you, I know you. Just be yourself, you're a different person, just as he said. " he said sympathetically. He was no Tea', but he knew how to be a friend.

Yami got up slowly and sighed. "We need a way to get out of here... so I can beat the crap out of... Atemu.. or myself." He said, his sadness slowly growing into anger. "He crossed the line with Yuugi, and I'm gonna make sure he knows damn well not to do that again."

Joey nodded at Yami's statement. " But..first let's focus on getting out of here before I start eating the wall. " he said, as he had started hallucinating the wall was made of chocolate. " Got any ideas? "He said as he scanned the area.

Yami thought for a moment. "Not one." He responded. "Unless I can use the puzzle to break the wall somehow..."

-o-o-o-

Atemu, now in his night clothes had his servants retire for the night before he nestled in his amazingly big bed. Hopefully, those others will be dead by tomorrow. No doubt that the Jonouchi one will be.. he seems to think on his stomach. Atemu thought to himself.

Terrah sighed, looking at Yami "I understand why you're angry...but there's a slight problem in the getting out department..."

There was a minor conversation in Egyptian near their cell, then footsteps as Tahirah showed herself, leaning against the wall. "Slight indeed..."she commented, getting the attention of her future self.

Yami looked up at Tahirah. "And why, exactly are YOU here?" He asked, somewhat bitterly.

" What's the deal with you coming down here? " Joey said curiously, getting up. " As you can see, we're locked up tightly, so you can go back to bed. " he said sarcastically.

Tahirah looked to Yami "With all due respect, I may very well be your only chance of survival," she retorted in a cooled tone. "The Pharaoh is being quite stubborn in the terms of you three."

"Lemme guess, he wants us to sit in here and starve to death?" Terrah inquired casually.  
"In short, yes..." Tahirah sighed lightly.

"Figures." Yami snorted. "Well if you're our 'only chance of survival' as you said... then are you going to get us out of here?"

Atemu sat up in his bed abruptly and smiled. "Heh... she's there.. I knew she would be." He said to himself before resting back down in his bed.

_Mwaaaarrgg. What I do on a bored day._


	10. Chapter 10

_Just go ahead and read. TT_

"I am doing my best to," Tahirah replied to Yami, making Terrah blink.  
"Doing your best? You could get us out of here in two shakes of a cat's tail, if you wanted to!"  
"I'll pretend I know what that saying meant...And I am not so willing to go directly against the Pharaoh--he does not trust you, and right now, I am trying to understand you, so I suggest not being snappy."

Joey rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Well, during the meanwhile, we'll be just wasting time here. It's not like we've got much to do." he said as he spotted a few stones in the corner. "Anyone up for checkers?" he said as he began to arrange them properly.

Yami looked down upon Yuugi, then back up at Tahirah. "Do you know what happened to him?" He asked hopefully, forgetting about Atemu momentarily.

Tahirah, trying not to chuckle at Joey, looked at Yami, then at Yuugi. "...That boy, he arrived here not long before you were discovered, he seemed lost, confused. He was already injured when he arrived here, the desert is dangerous...but he mistook Pharaoh Atemu..I believe he thought the Pharaoh was you. For that, the guards punished him..."

Yami sighed, still feeling guilty about Yuugi. "With all do respect... could you please let us out about now? I really need to have a talk with Atemu. He can hurt me all he wants... but not Yuugi..."

Tahirah sighed "I cannot release you now; things would go quickly out of hand." She looked at Yuugi "He will be alright for now...I am not making any promises, but I will try and get you out by tommorow. For now, there is someone I need to talk about this with." She turned to go, then stopped and looked at them "One more thing..if I do get you out, I suspect any of you of planning to harm Atemu...I will kill you myself." Then she walked out. Terrah blinked slowly, now even more confused.

"Whoa-whoa, calm down Yami, we don't want that Atemu skewering you with a cheese grater right now. "He said as he held his hands up. "Besides, he's probably off in dream land by now. "He said shrugging.

Yami slumped down on the floor. "Great. Just great. And like I can do anything to Atemu. He'll just send all his little followers after me. Joey... remind me why we even decided to go on this trip anyway?" 

" I was wondering the same thing Yami. " he said shrugging. "Up for a match of checkers? " he said as he offered a game to get his mind off their situation.

Terrah, shifting Yuugi very gently into a position that wouldn't cause him too much pain when he woke up, leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes and trying to sort this out.

Tahirah smiled to herself as she left the dungeon area. 'That boy, whether he likes it or not...he is almost exactly like Atemu..' she thought. Then she glanced around "Now where's Jonouchi this time?"

"Joey... what exactly would we use as the checker board?" Yami asked, wondering how Joey could think about checkers at a time like this.

" You need to take your mind off things, your always so serious, don't you take a break? That's what the vacation was for. "Joey said as he looked around for something that could substitute as a board. He dug in his pocket, to discover his deck packed in it. He took it out. "Would you prefer a duel?" he said grinning

'Duel?' Terrah thought to herself, one eye cracking open to glance at Joey and see his deck. 'Ha...shoulda known..' Mhm, she was a fan of Duel Monsters as well, her favored card being her Black Luster Soldier, which came in as an even match for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but she dismissed that thought from her head swiftly enough.

Joey flashed Terra his Red Eyes Black Dragon. " The almighty dragon! He's gonna toast the dark magician this time." he said as he shuffled his cards.

"Call me crazy.. but I'm not exactly in a dueling mood. Not without Yuugi..." Yami sighed, looking at him. "I sure wish he'd wake up...

Terrah leaned forwards slightly, folding her legs to one side. "Yami, this may sound like an odd question...but why would Yuugi and yourself become separate in this timeline? I'm having a hard time cluing in, on that one."

Atemu hid behind the hallway wall, listening in on Tahirah and Jonouchi's conversation. Oh, I know what will happen, Tahirah. But it's best if they do die.. he thought to himself.

"Terrah... I myself don't even know that question. I don't even know why he would be here, separated from my body seeing as we're bonded together by the puzzle." Yami responded.

Terrah frowned "Thought so..." She groaned, rubbing her forehead again. "Dang nab it! This is so frustrating...I'm getting a headache trying to figure this out!" Wait...maybe that wasn't just the confusion, the Eye of Horus felt strangely...warm, against her fingers.

Yami looked at Terrah curiously. "Hey.. I think the reason why you get headaches is because of that eye..." He stated, amazed at himself for just figuring it out.

"Hm?" Terrah looked at Yami. "...You could be right," she commented, frowning a little again. "...But why would that happen?"

Yami shrugged. "I don't know... but I have a strong hunch that that is why you always find yourself with a headache. Maybe it has something to do with your counterpart."

"..Hm." Terrah nodded slowly, considering that. She wasn't so sure, though...it had started in and around when her Egyptian double had, for lack of a better word, threatened them. She didn't know why, she just had a hunch that something was going to go wrong.

Joey, by this time, had nodded off, and had slumped next to Yugi, leaning against him. " Wake me up if Atemu comes to free us. " he murmured. " If not, don't mind me. " he said as he closed his eyes.

Terrah looked towards Joey, smiling thinly. "Man...nothing seems to dampen his personality for very long..."she commented.

Jounichi was busy in the entertainment room, pulling out random wigs from a pile of clothes." I think...this one looks like him. " he said as he tried it on and looked in a mirror. " Perfect! " he exclaimed as he began to dig for the proper outfit. " Done! " he shouted as he tried the suit on. He deepened his voice and tried to make it powerful." Seto..you are a complete moron." he said mockingly.

Tahirah passed the room, then stopped upon hearing the all-too familiar voice. She turned and walked in "What in the name of Ra are you doing...?"she inquired, blinking at Jonouchi.

" Atemu suggested I try being the palace impersonator. " he said shrugging as he adjusted his wig. " How do I look? Like a complete jerk? " he said grinning. " I think Priest Seth will have fun watching me strut across the place as him. " he said as he tugged at his sleeve. " But I'm still curious of what he meant earlier. Who was that stranger? "

"I, personally, think he'll throw you into a holy stone just for spite's sake," Tahirah replied, rolling her eyes. "The strangers are the ones I came to talk to you about, if you can find it to be serious at this moment."

Atemu crawled out of his bed slowly. He walked toward the door, but then realized he needed clothes on. "Crap." He said to himself, and grabbed a robe that was resting on a chair. He opened up the door and walked into the hall, quietly.

Jounichi took off the wig and sat down. " Well, I'm all ears. " he said as he waited for her reply.

'Yeah and where have I heard that before' Tahirah thought, sighing as she sat down as well. "The three of them aren't just lookalikes, they're identical to us in every aspect of the word, that's what has Atemu worried...He has them imprisoned. Two things I don't understand..one is that none of them have any memory of being us, at least not anything significant."

"Even the one that is me, she has no idea of what she is, and it concerns me that I would lose my memory." She sighed lightly. "The other problem is more so what worries me, I do not believe Atemu understands just what will happen if any of them perish. There will be no forgiveness, just as you, I, or he would be if it was us, they will blame him or us for it."

Jounich sighed. " Looks like another heap of problems for us. If they're us in every way, it'll just cause more difficulties." he said as he looked at Tahira. " Any way I can help? I wouldn't mind helping out. " he said as he put away the costume.

Tahirah nodded, smiling thinly. "I can't convince Atemu of this on my own, he just won't listen...and that boy, the prisoner from before the other three, he needs to be helped or he'll die within maybe two days...and if that happens, I don't want to know how the others will react, particularly Atemu's counterpart."

" This is perfect timing, huh." he said shrugging. " Looking at Atemu's big day tomorrow, and now this. All we need are flying scorpions. " he said as he remembered his scorpion bite yesterday. Ouch. " I really wonder how he puts up with all the responsibilities." he said. " I know! Why don't we give him a day off tomorrow! He's always got the weight of the world on his shoulders. "

"Eh!" Tahirah blinked at Jonouchi. "...That's an idea, I think it would do him good." She then glanced towards the hallway and stated in a louder tone "It's unseemly of the Pharoah to eavesdrop, especially if it is on the conversation of his friends."

Atemu came out, laughing nervously. "Erm, I tried to call one of my servants because I was thirsty and they didn't come so I just got up and got it myself! I wasn't there long, just for a moment I swear! Oh, look at the time. Gotta get going again. Night!" He turned around and headed back to his room. Damn. He thought to himself, then sighed.

Tahirah watched Atemu take off. She looked at Jonouchi "He /definitely/ needs a day off..." Absently, she rubbed her forehead lightly, not realizing that she felt the same warmth as her 'other self' down in the dungeons.

Jounichi raised his eyebrow. " Well, wasn't that random. " he said. " Well, I better be turning in, lots of Seth-posing tomorrow! " he exclaimed and got up. " We can deal with our twins tomorrow, I doubt they'll disappear over night. " he said as he yawned.

Huh.. a day off. Like that'll ever happen. Atemu, though he had smiled at the thought of a day off, knew it was virtually impossible.

Tahirah nodded, standing as well "Yeah..." She yawned slightly. "Just don't get yourself killed by Priest Seth before we can deal with it." She smiled a bit "Night, Jonouchi." She then walked out of the room.

We're past 20,000 words!


End file.
